Bubbling Butterflies
by Artemis 85
Summary: Right in the middle of the nerve-wreaking Chunnin Exams. Sakura starts feeling sick and starts hiccuping...Butterflies? Of all the things...butterflies. And Shino's sure he can help her through it SAKURAXSHINO...
1. Bubbling Butterflies

A/N: Hey guys I was listening to some hardcore tunes on my i-pod when I had a funny dream and decided to write a story about it. It's SakuraXShino and it will be cute, I can assure you!

_**Bubbling Butterflies**_

_**ShinoXSakura**_

_**M**_

Fumbling with and nearly dropping her pencil, Sakura grimaced as another examiner began writing something on his clipboard. She sighed and smoothed a long, unruly lock of candy pink hair behind her ear, her slender pink eyebrows furrowed in concern. She was so nervous, how could she be a ninja as great and as scary as the others in the room, even Ino fit in more than she did. Kami it was like she hadn't made an attempt to try and be...unseen, her bright, long pink hair was one of the most obvious features, not to mention her stunning red dress.

She covered her mouth, the butterflies in her stomach just would not stop fluttering and it was threatening to make her throw up. She rubbed her eyes vigorously, trying to calm her nerves, which were again perked as another three teams were announced and told to leave. She clutched her jittering knees under the table, and took a deep breath. 'It's okay Sakura, as long as you don't cheat or do anything stupid you should be okay.' She picked up the exam paper in her small hands and examined it...funnily enough. 'This test is very difficult, even the genius Shikamaru would have trouble with this, it almost _promotes _cheating.' She raised her eyebrow quizzically.

That is until she felt a familiar sting in the back of her head, like the pinch of an insect or something along those lines, suddenly her whole world went black and the last thing that went through her mind was 'Ino's Mind substitution Jutsu.' She came to a thud on the top of her desk and felt another presence inside her head, man it was getting crowded in there, with her, inner Sakura and the loud mouth Ino in there.

Luckily Sakura's crazy inner jumped to the guns. Sakura's body flung up in her chair and swivelled in her chair. Sakura glared a few lanes down at the young Yamanaka's body slumped over her test papers. "INO YOU _BITCH_ GET _OUT_ OF MY HEAD!" she somehow, even unknown to herself wrenched her arms out in front of her and heaved the blonde haired, blue eyed, girl back into her own body with a scream.

Ino bolted back in her chair and shot with it onto the floor with shock she lay there gobsmacked and finally found the will to sit up and peer over her desk. "What the _hell_ forehead! You should have succumb easily to my Jutsu!" her eyes widened "Unless, you've got someone in there with you to pick up the slack!?" Ino pointed an accusing finger at the cheery haired girl standing triumphantly on her desk, not really giving a shit who saw what. She flashed the peace sign to the bewildered girl nesting uncomfortably on the hard floor.

"That's right Ino-pig, Sakura did cave into your esteemed Jutsu." Her eyes flashed venomously "But I'm not Sakura, do you want to talk to her? I can bring her back but I honestly don't think she wants too, she having a bit of a freak out." The new Sakura scratched the back of her vibrant head awkwardly. This new Sakura felt many eyes on her and she looked around, everyone's eyes even Sasuke's bored into her. "What are you looking at ya _freaks!?"_ she plopped back into her chair and Neji spoke up.

"Sasuke...I didn't know that your...team mate was...schizophrenic..." he sweat dropped quizzically. Inner Sakura growled "Alright I'm over this have your precious Sakura- Chan back!" Sakura's body suddenly slumped in her chair again, but not a few moments later her body rose up from the desk and looked around with a sickened look on her face, everyone's eyes were boring into her soul and she freaked out. The next thing she knew she felt a small bubble rising up her throat. 'Oh god, don't throw up here in front of all these people! In front of these scary ninja that are going to give me crap for the rest of my life!' She clamped her eyes shut and crumpled her hand in her red dress.

Then...she hiccupped...

At first she was relieved that it was just a hiccup and not a cookie toss, but that view soon changed as a pink bubbled appeared in front of her emerald eyes and unfurled into a beautiful pink and green butterfly. It stretched its wings open gracefully and flexed them until it small legs...all six, came to rest on the delicate pink haired kunoichi's nose. She blinked bewilderedly, all was quiet until.

She hiccupped again...

Another, brighter and even bigger pink ball popped out from between her luscious lips, her scrutinizing gaze stared at it as the ball unfurled into another beautiful pink and green butterfly. It landed softly on her small head which somehow triggered Sakura to...

Hiccup three times in succession...

Three large blobs of glowing pink emerged from the cavern of Sakura's mouth. Sakura squeaked and crawled up onto her desk, all three balls had changed into beautiful butterflies that hovered around her face. She one on her nose moved and the tickled from it caused her to sneeze cutely, from her mouth another eight pink balls hurtled out and hovered in the air before slowly unfurling into more butterflies all of which landed on their maker's head. Even Ibiki was staring, he had never seen anything like this, not in all his year had he seen a pink haired girl hiccup..._butterflies._

Even thinking about butterflies made her hiccup a few more, her hair was now glinting with green and pink butterflies, the scratching of notes authored by the examiners surrounding around the perimeter of the test subjects had ceased. The examiners admired and inspected the fluttering insects looming around a small and terrified girl. Suddenly with the least amount of stealth even a small child could easily muster, Sakura rocketed out of the room, slamming the exam room door behind her.

And everyone was left...

...With her beautiful butterflies...

They came to life from between this sweet girl luscious, rose petal like lips. At least that's what Shino thought as he watched everyone; even some of the coldest looking ninja in the room become captivated by her beautiful creations from her soul. There must have been at least thirty butterflies beating around the room and after they realised their master had left them, decided to hover off in find of new potential homes.

A small on, one of the first Sakura hiccupped up glided over and perched its self on the young ___Hyyugga_ heiress's small nose, causing her to gasp and clutch her arms in front of her chest as she stared at the six-legged creature in delighted awe. Another of Sakura's creations hovered over to the red headed boy, Subaku no Gaara and landed silently on his sandy hand. He looked at it with caring eyes and stroked its beautiful wings carefully as if we're going to crumple under the pressure of anything other. Another went to the purple face boy and perched its self merrily on his test pencil Kankuro grinned and picked the delicate butterfly between his palms and placed it gingerly on his own head, the pink and green creation didn't seem to mind and crouched atop of one of his cat ears.

Another went to Temari of sand as well, it dove and encircled her giant fan and finally came to a stop on the tip of her finger, and she raised it to eye level to examine it. One of the larger butterflies hovered over to Ibiki and flopped down on his covered head almost happily, Ibiki just stood there amazed at what he was seeing, shimmering insects perching themselves on people who seemed as amazed as he did. He caressed its wing softly and it fluttered against his large, calloused hand, he smiled softly at how small and insignificant this gift was and was reminded to enjoy the little things in life all over again with new vigour.

While thought taunted him he hadn't noticed that six more butterflies had received recipients. One to Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Lee, noticeable covered in spandex who was all too happy to receive a 'Beautiful gift from his precious flower Sakura' Ibiki suddenly noticed that all the butterflies that had chosen someone to sit one, had chosen someone from Sakura's age group, all rookies and all mostly that Sakura knew.

The remainder of the colourful butterflies fluttered around the room and began advancing on one boy, a boy that kept to himself and watched the unfolding scene from afar with extreme interest. The butterflies hovered through the air and all of them landed on Shino, on his head, on the rims of his glasses, the tips of his fingers and around the rim of his jacket. Naruto who was sitting not too far from him watched with a grin on his face as the bug expert was bombarded with Sakura's stunning bugs. Naruto's eyes widened, Sakura! He'd completely forgot about her.

Naruto turned to Ibiki who was standing there with a pissed off looking Anko who was now tearing down her banner that she had worked so hard on placing. "Ne, is the exam over!?" Naruto asked obnoxiously over the small crowd. Ibiki nodded wordlessly and smiled as one of the butterflies crawled onto his eyelid. Naruto leaped up from his chair and ran for the door "Where are you going _dobe_?" He heard Sasuke's annoyed voice in the background "If you must know _teme_, I'm going to go make sure that Sakura's okay, she looked pretty freaked out" he scratched his head and accompanied it with a corny smile "Do you know where she _is_?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well judging by the trail of butterflies down the hall way, I'd say she ran to the girls' bathroom." He grinned sheepishly. Ino stood up from her chair "You better not go in there Naruto, its girls only, and I think you're the last person she wants to see." She said matter of factly. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the know it all blonde. "Hey you started this! She only started hiccupping after you tried your mind substitution on her!" throughout this argument Shino stood up calmly and trudged toward the door. Exiting through it with the stealth a ninja master would be envious of.

Shino's eyes widened behind his black shades, the whole hall way was eloped in a cover pink and green fluttering wings. He followed the path of knowing butterflies, careful as not to tread on them, as he ventured further and further down the hall. After what seemed like a few minutes he heard soft sobbing ahead, coming from what looked like the girl's toilet, Naruto was right, well it was a pretty standard chick thing to run to the girls bathroom when you suffering a crisis if you're a girl. He placed an open palm on the pasty blue door of the bathroom, took a deep breath and pushed his way through and what he saw made his knees quiver.

The whole room was filled with a fantastic array of different coloured butterflies, of all shapes and sizes as well as bubbles of pink and green chakra. And there was Sakura, weeping and holding herself on the cold tiled floor, her body shook with tremors as she gasped for air only to hiccup and have another pesky blob in front of her face. In the not too far distance she could see the visage of a person, probably Ino to tease her about how much of a freak she'd become. She closed her eyes and felt two warm tears slide down her cheeks, suddenly her vision came into focus and there was a boy her age, wrapped in coats looking down at her. He squatted on the ground and what seemed like to her, inspected her.

Shino slowly and shakily raised a quivering hand and wiped away a stray tear, trickling from Sakura's eye, away with his thumb. He watched her through his dark glasses as the never ending flow of tears spilled out from her puffy, beautiful mint eyes. His hand rubbed over her uncovered arm tenderly as he wiped away her tears with his other. She looked at his sunglasses sadly and wriggled forward to get closer to the only comfort she had. Shino noted this and gingerly wrapped the quivering girl up in his broad arms; she clung to him like a sticky pink marshmallow and cried her eyes out on his shoulder.

The young bug wielder rubbed soothing circles in the small of her back and her sobs ceased into hiccups, which brought him back to her original predicament. What the hell was going on with this strange girl? Why the hell was she hiccupping butterflies? It was the strangest thing he'd ever seen but before he could gather his thoughts, two arguing loud mouth blondes tried to squeeze through the door. He felt Sakura's small digits twist in his jacket; he frowned and summoned a swarm of his Kikaichu which pushed on the door and kicked the two offenders out of the room.

Sakura's mint eyes widened as she saw a hoard of small black beetles push the two people she could use the least of out the door. She looked up at Shino, he slowly removed his glasses and Sakura's radiating eyes were met with shining luscious brown ones which calmed her soul, just like her favourite chocolate. Shino's larger hand dove into Sakura's pink tresses and pushed her head onto his comfortable shoulder, she sighed contentedly as he resumed rubbing calming circles on her back. Suddenly he chuckled, Sakura's eyes shot open and looked at him sadly, he was laughing at her? Oh great the one person that was being nice to her is laughing at her.

He hugged her reassuringly "Your hiccups have stopped..." he began rubbing her back again and she smiled. "Yeah"

Neither of them moved and that's just how they stayed for the next half an hour.

A/N: CUTE! There's gunna be another chappie, don't fret lammys!!!


	2. The Bathroom Resolve

A/N: And here the next instalment of the fic! Hope you enjoy!

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**The bathroom resolve**_

He whispered comforting words in her perfect little ears as he encircle his arms around her small waist, he held her close, not wanting the world to snatch her away from him with its unfair grasp in such a calming and serene moment. Her red face disappeared into his jacket and her feminine nose was met with the smell of a not so feminine man. Cinnamon and sandal wood rushed through her senses and invaded her thoughts as she clung onto the Aburame boy for comfort and reassurance.

...Hiccup...

Shino smiled softly and continued his repeated administrations on her back to calm her jittery nerves; she signed contentedly and somehow managed to wiggle her way closer into the body of this wonderful boy. Suddenly Shino jumped back a little bit and pulled the collar of his shirt out, a green and pink butterfly trudged out unhappily from under the sweaty boys' shirt. Sakura giggled softly and watched as it danced up into the air above the two teens. The both watched in awe as it was followed by five Kikaichu who attached themselves to the butterfly and turned it a shimmering blue instead of pink and green.

Sakura was the first to speak up "What are they doing?" she watched intently Shino looked down at her inquisitive face and looked back up at his insects and Sakura's butterfly "They're sharing chakra" he said simply. She nodded; somehow understanding what was happening and she watched as his insects flickered around her butterfly and smiled. Shino picked her up off the floor, still holding her around her waist. "Would you like to stay with me for the night?" he asked not really comprehending what he was saying.

Her pink head shot up from his chest and her face went bright red, realising what he said he also went bright red "Not in that way, since my clan deals with insects, my family may be able to help you with your problem" he said referring with a hand to the colourful array of butterflies coating the walls of the girls' bathroom. The redness drained from her face a little bit and she nodded slowly almost unsure of what to do. Shino felt his heart flutter as she nodded, still holding her close he hugged her and rubbed her back, evoking another unworldly hiccup from the pink haired girl.

The two ninja teens, so wrapped up in their own world that they hardly noticed the bathroom door fling open. Naruto, Ino and Sasuke burst through the door, landing on the cold, tiled floor in a heap. A few others stood outside the door and their mouths dropped as they saw the two wrapped up in a loving embraced surrounded by stunning butterflies. Sakura made a pitiful sound and hid her face in Shino's shirt; the butterflies attached to various objects flickered their wings and soared around the room. Landing on the new comers, many of the butterflies swooped out of the open door and disappeared down the hall way and out into the big wide world. "Sakura?!" Ino jumped up from the floor, and pointed and insinuation finger and her wide fore-headed friend. "What are you doing hugging bug boy!?" Sakura said nothing and tried to disappear into her new friends coat, Shino frowned behind his collar, he wished he was wearing an over sized coat so he could just button it around her and protect her from the world but alas he was stuck with an under sized one.

"I'm offering comfort and the ability to help her with her...hiccup problems" Shino said un-emotionally, Ino folded her arms and looked away defiantly. "Sakura will be staying with me and the rest of my clan until we discover what the cause of...this_ anomaly_." Ino snarled "She doesn't need _your_ help!" Sakura hiccupped again and another pink and green butterfly crawled out from under Shino's collar "Of course she doesn't" he said sarcastically as he began to rub her back again.

Anko angrily entered the room and stomped over the pair. "Look we don't have time for your _romance!_ What the hell's going on?" Sakura hiccupped loudly and a huge butterfly crawled from under Shino's jacket and flew onto Anko's face. "She has a _bit_ of a problem at the moment and she's very embarrassed." Shino spoke up for Sakura; she just clenched her eyes shut inside his jacket. Anko's eyes widened as she coaxed the huge butterfly onto her fore-finger. "I see! Well if you just follow me I'll show all of you where your next exam is tomorrow and I'll let you guys head off and let you get this sorted" Shino nodded and squeezed Sakura's arm comfortingly. She smiled and was released from his grasp; she rubbed her eyes and followed everyone out of the room, still sticking closely to her new help.

"Are you okay Sakura-Chan!?" Naruto jogged up to Sakura looking extremely worried, her eyes widened and she hiccupped yet again, a butterfly unfurled from her lips and flew off. Her eyes teared up and she folded her arms, trying to comfort her self "No" she said quietly said as she faced the ground rubbing her arms. Naruto comfortingly rubbed her "I'm here for you Sakura! And I dunno if it will make you feel any better but...those butterflies were _beautiful_." He smiled as she looked into his eyes, shocked, her face gracefully lit up with a huge smile. "Thanks Naruto"

Eventually after a bit of walking they reached their destination, the forest of death. "This is the forest of death and where you'll be taking the second part of your exam" behind her was a forest surrounded by a tall metal fence, a lock and sign saying 'forbidden entry' Sakura shivered, shit it was going be scary in there tomorrow, not that it wasn't now. "You will be here at three tomorrow, not minute later or your team will be disqualified" everyone nodded "Dismissed!" Many ninja disappeared in cloud of smoke or shot up into nearby trees. All that were left were the rookies; Sakura looked over at Shino who nodded curtly to her, indicating to follow him.

A voice that Sakura preferred to not hear spoke up in the background, "God Fore head, I knew you were a freak but..._damn!_" Sakura's eyes welled up with tears and Shino whizzed around lifting his hand in the direction of the loud mouthed, annoying blonde girl. A cloud of his Kikaichu swarmed towards her, clicking a buzzing angrily "You will meet an unfortunate end if you don't close your mouth woman" he said in an annoyed tone. Ino folded her arms and looked back at her male team mates, expecting back up. The shook their heads and looked at her sadly, both indicating that they knew she deserved it. She scoffed and the Kikaichu slowly invaded Shino's body, back to where they belonged.

Shino turned the ashamed Pink haired girl and touched her arm to get her attention "Come, we will get this sorted" Sakura nodded and sniffed as she turned around and walked away from the other ninja, completely embarrassed by the butterflies emerging from her body. 'Oh well' she thought 'At least they're not coming out my ass. Oh god I hope I didn't jinx that!'

A/N: And there's the second chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it, thanks to all the people that have review so far. I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter...don't forget to review.


	3. Tears of Joy

A/N: Wazzzzup ya'll? I see most of you are enjoying the fic so far! Here's the next installment of the story and I hope you like it as much as the previous ones.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**Tears of joy**_

Sakura looked up at the darkening heavens; black clouds eloped over a once bright sky and rumbled threateningly. She smiled solemnly; the weather was strangely reflecting how she felt inside. Dark, depressed, alone and most of all...unsure. She clenched her hands trying to get the feeling back into her cold, numb fingers. The pink haired girl shivered softly, hoping that this was some kind of obscene dream that she would wake up from any minute.

Sakura gazed over at Shino who was walking idly beside her, the visible parts of his face were completely devoid of emotion and he walked as if he were a robot. She looked down at her right arm, swaying softly at her side as she walked. Hoping desperately that this was actually a dream she pinched her arm, as hard as she could. And it hurt, her eyes widened as she felt the pain coarse through her arm and into her fingers. This was no dream she concluded as she looked over at Shino.

His dark glasses turned to her and she sucked in a gasp of air, Sakura looked down at her hands that she was now wringing. Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly "There's no need to worry Sakura, you are not alone and you're not the only one who has insects inside them." She smiled, he was right, she wasn't alone and even though he hardly knew her he was willing to help. Her bottom lip knotted up as she whimpered, "Thank you Shino" Shino looked at her and felt his heart tighten as he watched the tears run down her gorgeous face.

Watching this vulnerable girl weep by his side made him feel things he'd never experienced before, he felt compelled to do something and agreed that the right thing to do was comfort and reassure her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and sighed as he felt her face wriggle into his chest and her arms twist in the back of his jacket. Another butterfly jumped out from beneath his chin and he chuckled at the familiarity, he placed his chin atop of her bubblegum coloured head and carefully rubbed her back, being cautious as not to startle her.

His eyes softened behind his glasses as he felt her relax in his arms. He slid his glasses over his forehead where they came to rest on his fluffy hair. He grasped her shoulders and forced her to look into his deep hazelnut eyes. "Sakura, please don't cry, I'm going to help you" She gasped as she looked into his stunning eyes, she smiled softly "I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy...and grateful that someone is taking up their time to help me out."

Shino's smile turned into a wry grin as he rubbed her shoulders "Come one Sakura, we're nearly at my home." She nodded and followed him through a forest the pair finally came to an iron gate with a huge house beyond it. Sakura's eyes bugged out of her head "Wow Shino, this is amazing" he nodded.

"My whole clan lives here" he shrugged "We need a big house for all of us to dwell in" she nodded silently and was snapped out of her own world when he unlatched the huge gates. He stepped inside and held it open for her, motioning her through "Ladies first." He smiled cheekily under his jacket collar and waved a hand in front of him. Sakura looked at the giant house ahead of her and hiccupped nervously, her eyes crossed as a pink and green butterfly came to rest on her small nose.

Shino laughed heartily "There's nothing to be afraid of Sakura, my family are not as intimidating as you think them to be." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along the path towards his house. Stunning plants and flowers lined the twisting path that their feet padded on as they came closer to the Aburame house hold. Before she knew it they had reached the front door, with Shino still gently holding her arm he twisted open the knob on the door and the pair entered.

Inside the house was very clean, nothing was out of place, it was very warm and had a really homey feel to the place, it smelt like cinnamon and sandal wood. Sakura smiled at the familiarity and gasped as a tall man towered over her, she sunk back behind Shino who in turn squeezed her arm to try and reassure her. The man raised his eyebrow "What's this Shino?" his voice had a hint of tease to it and he crossed his arms.

Shino blushed under his collar, the bugs inside him buzzed inside him as he tried to settle his emotions "This" he motioned towards the uncertain mint eyed girl "Is Sakura Haruno, during the exam she began experiencing problems and I believe it is my duty to help her" Shino puffed his chest out a little bit and stood his ground.

"Oh? And what are these problems?" As on cue Sakura hiccuped loudly, a huge butterfly landed on the older man's head and fluttered peacefully. Sakura felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she clutched her hands to her chest. "I am so sorry!" she jumped forward, stood on her tippiest tippy toes and lightly coaxed the insect onto her awaiting hand, where it perched just as happily as it did before. Sakura stepped back and eyed the butterfly in her hand, hoping it would distract her mind from the awkward situation.

The younger Aburame boy smirked under his collar as he shot the other man a dirty look. "Alright, I see what you mean son; I'll see what I can do." Sakura's head shot up from her previous distraction and gazed at the man, almost in awe. "Your Shino's father?" The man nodded and in return she bowed respectfully "Thank you for helping me in my time of need, Aburame-sama" the older man's voice bellowed through the halls as he laughed "Ah Sakura, when my son brings home a beautiful girl, I should be the one bowing with respect." And he did so.

Shino's father began to walk away, into the deep resides of the huge house "Oh and Shino, some relatives have come to stay so there are no vacant rooms at the moment, Sakura will have to stay with you. Oh and Sakura" She looked at Shino's father, dumbstruck "Call me Shibi." He disappeared around the corner and Sakura and Shino were left alone.

The young boy coughed behind a closed fist embarrassedly "I'm sorry Sakura, I hope you don't mind staying with me, I had no idea I was having relatives over today" Sakura blushed as she looked up from her butterfly "Not at all Shino-kun, I would actually prefer it, I don't exactly feel like being alone right now." He nodded as she looked solemnly down at the fluttering insect. Suddenly she smiled brightly "And you were right, your family isn't as scary as I thought, although I haven't met them all yet." He smiled became a nervous one and he chuckled.

"Let's get you settled in" as he motioned for her to follow him.

A/N: Okay here's hope you enjoyed that, and you know the drill, read and review!


	4. Flowers and Flares

A/N: Hey guys thanks to everyone that read and reviewed my story. I've gotten so many awesome reviews eager for more story, so here you go.

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**Flowers and Flares**_

Shino's room wasn't as immaculate as she expected it to be. It was quaint to say the least, an average sized room with a double bed sitting quietly in the middle of the room, a wooden dressed by the door and a large window, behind the bed. What really caught Sakura's attention was a table with a glass case sitting on top of it, filled with a unique array of bugs. She gasped as she took in the sights of the room until she heard Shino speak up. "It's not much but welcome to my room Sakura." She turned to him and smiled brightly "It's wonderful Shino."

The young Aburame heir walked over to his neat bed and sat down, watching the bright young girl marvel at his insect case. He strangely found himself speaking without need or accord "I collect bugs, it's a hobby" he watched the back of Sakura's pink head bob as she nodded, still hypnotized by the insects. Shino watched as he saw her shoulders perk up, she whizzed around and smiled apologetically "Sorry, your collection is quite captivating" she admitted shamefully and walked up to him.

The noble bed dipped from the weight of Sakura's posterior as she sat down next to the young Shino. He himself found his face heating up and his chest tightening, he gulped as a large wad of saliva wedged its self uncomfortably in his throat. She was still dishevelled from the stress of the day and her eyes were still puffy from the tears they had spilled, but god she was beautiful, even in the dull light of his room. She radiated serenity and peace as she sat quietly next to him, almost as if she was waiting for something.

Her small fists tightened as she twisted them in her ruby red dress "Thank you Shino, I know I've probably said that a thousand times today but...I really mean it" she smiled softly and nodded meaningfully and before he knew it her dainty arms shot over his shoulders and dragged him into an awkward hug. From under his shades his eyes widened astronomically and they slowly looked down at the back of her pink head. After a few moments she was still holding him and he'd finally regained his composure.

Not really knowing what to do, he did the obvious and doubtfully brought his arms up behind her and placed them on her small back. He blinked slowly as her smaller form sunk into his, courage arose from the depths of his heart and he tightened his hold, his large hands fanning out on her back as he held her steadily. Even in this awkward position Sakura seemed to fit against him, almost melting into his every curvature. Being a teenage boy he took advantage of their situation and carefully dipped his nose into her bubblegum locks and inhaled.

Her scent was heavily, the smell of lilies and other flowers wafted up his nostrils. It was delightful and he never wanted her to leave their embrace. Sakura's feminine but strong fingers tightened in his shirt as she clung to him. Their embrace was so angelic and peaceful like that found in icha icha, the calm before the orgasmic sex-scene-storm.

A blush dusted across Shino's features, that's the last thing he should be thinking about with this venerable young girl pressed against him he admitted. And as if she had read his mind she broke the embrace, a strange tension filled the room. One Shino had never experienced, it was even worthy enough for him to raise an eyebrow at. Sakura smiled bashfully "It smells like dinners ready" the smell of Sakura was replaced by the alluring scent of dinner time.

He nodded, trying to be casual "I guess we should go down then" he hesitantly removed his larger hands from her waist and stood up, offering her a hand. She accepted it gracefully and placed her much smaller hand in his and he led her out of the room.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter dudes and dudettes, I'll update after a few more reviews! THANKS!


	5. A Family Conundrum

A/N: Whooo here's the next chapter; I just wanted to thank all the people that have reviewed my story so far.

TaylorPsychopath, rageoffire, Fairy Of Anime, Tomi's Little Jenna, I am Telgar, minniemousemom, Youkai-Blossom, Black-Blue Moonlight Neko, DarkIkari8520, niki, devilkatkiller, Lady Laran.

Hopefully you guys keep reviewing and enjoying the story!

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**A Family Conundrum.**_

The dining room was bustling with many different members of the Aburame clan who were picking at plates on a table and loading the ones in their hands with food. Laughter and chattering was heard as well as the clicking of chopsticks. Sakura marvelled at the amount of people in the room, there must have been at least twenty people in that room, shuffling about and loading their plates.

She had never felt so intimidated in her life...well she could think of some situations that were a close match but this was like nothing she had ever experienced. With Shino at her side she reluctantly made her way to the table, multiple family members looked at her judgingly as she made her way. Whispers of "She has pink hair?"Drifted around her, it was more of a question than a statement, a ninja with bright pink hair what a conundrum.

Sakura managed to place a smile on her jittering face as she stood at the table filling her plate. Dinner was definitely going to be a mission. Shino on the other hand was standing among his genetic peers watching Sakura like a hawk as she picked at the food on the table. He sighed and frowned as she smiled nervously at his aunt and uncle, they were probably wondering how the heck she became a ninja with such bright hair.

He smiled under his hood, her beautiful unruly pink locks, the ones that flowed over her shoulders and down her back. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of a new friend in such a way but he couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful; she was like a beacon, in a room full of darkly cloaked people she stood out the most with her bright hair and dark red dress, in the dark world of the ninja she stood out like a rare flower that you only come across once in a lifetime.

A Sakura flower...

The blood rushed to his cheeks as he smiled cheesily to himself under his hood. He was broken out of his daze when his dad placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "You caught a fine girl there son, I don't know how you did it, but you did a great job" Shino jumped under his hood and his eyebrows shot up under his hair line. "Dad you've got the wrong idea, were just friends and I'm offering my services to her in her time of need" he was more trying to trick himself than his dad. Shibi on the other hand rose an eyebrow cheekily "Oh I bet you are." He strode off smugly to sit on the couch and finish his meal.

Shino had finished his meal a while back and he folded his arms like an angry child. He huffed and leaned against one of the various walls in his house. What the hell was his dad on, thinking dirty things like that and even worse... voicing them! He looked over at Sakura who was walking towards him looking devastated. "Sakura what's wrong?" she looked like she was going to cry as she held her plate.

"I hiccupped" Shino, for the fourth time that night raised his eyebrow, he suddenly realised what she meant when he looked over at the serving table. A bright pink butterfly was fluttering innocently above the table and his family watched it in awe, Sakura hiccupped again and her hand flew to her mouth as another butterfly unfurled its self and fluttered off to the table. She pushed her plate into Shino's hands and rushed off to the bedroom she was staying in, totally ashamed at herself that she couldn't contain her...problem. Now Shino's whole family thinks she's a freak.

Shino watched her retreat up the stairs with her hands secured firmly over her mouth. He sighed and was about to go after her until an elder grabbed his shoulder "Who is that girl Shino?" Shino's eyes widened, a village elder was talking to him "A friend who is in need of our clans knowledge of insects elder-sama" the elder nodded "Because of her...butterflies?" the elder indicated to the butterflies hovering over the flood. Shino just nodded and looked on surprisingly as his family members embraced the insects with much glee.

"Does that girl know who her father is?" the elder asked randomly as Shino looked on "I don't know elder-sama, why do you ask?" Shino was baffled, why would Sakura's father have anything to do with this? "These butterflies, pink hair and stunning green eyes are definitely a hereditary trait from her parents correct?" Shino nodded "So Sakura just needs to find out where she gets the butterflies from, it probably didn't come from her mother as bloodline limits are usually more dominate in males. So Sakura just needs to find her father and there she will find out about her butterflies."

The elder nodded "If Sakura wants to uncover her true self, about her abilities and her clan, tell her to come to me and I will set her in the right direction." The older Aburame finished and disappeared into the sea of family members. Shino stood wordlessly with Sakura's plate still in his hands and he decided to tell her about what the clan elder had told him. He pushed himself through the crowd and trudged thoughtfully up the stairs.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and got lots of presents. Don't be too sad that you didn't because I didn't get too much, I'm just happy that I'm safe and that my family is too. I know it's corny but I'd rather have a family that's healthy than a crap load of presents.


	6. Comforting a Butterfly Mistress

A/N: Whooo it's nearly 2010!!! A new year and a new beginning!!! Hope everyone is safe and healthy for Christmas and I wish you all luck to the beginning of the new year!!!.

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**Comforting a Butterfly Mistress**_

For some reason Shino felt nervous, okay it wasn't for some reason, it was for a particular reason and that reason was...Sakura. He was standing outside his own bedroom door and had never felt so out of his comfort zone. A white wooden door was the only thing standing between him and the woman that he wanted nothing more than to help. He knew she was mortified, probably starving and was feeling like the most alienated person on the planet. He knew that feeling and he knew he could get her out of it too.

With a plate full of food in one hand and a brass door knob in the other he took a deep breath and prepared himself or comforting a distraught hormonal teenage girl. Good thing he prepared himself too because Sakura had buried her head in his favourite pillow and was crying her eyes out. He grimaced as he placed her plate on his dresser and walked cautiously over to his bed with this foreign object strewn across it and he did the only thing he knew he could to help her. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently. First in little circle on the small of her back then he got more courageous and began rubbing her shoulders and dusting his fingers over her smooth neck.

Her sobs quieted into hiccups and sadly...hiccups meant butterflies which got her crying all over again, with even more gusto. Shino looked on sadly as four hiccupped butterflies fluttered around her face. "Sakura, please don't cry. Don't be ashamed, this is a place you can leave that feeling outside and not worry about it. In this house you are one of us, a bug user and my family will treat you as such. Not a freak or an alien, but a bug user...just like me." Sakura rolled over onto her side and wiped her face childishly of tears. She nodded reluctantly but stayed quiet.

Shino placed a hand on her shaking shoulder "Downstairs after you had left my family members were astounded by your butterflies" Sakura looked worried "They were mystified by them; I heard some of the women saying how beautiful and stunning they thought they were. I saw the strongest men of my clan looking on with the curiosity of infants. Sakura don't be ashamed of your gift" his fingers squeezed her shoulder lightly; Sakura's emerald eyes looked up gratefully to Shino's glasses.

He reluctantly removed his glasses, displaying his warm hazel eyes and stood up from the bed, walking over to his dresser "I brought your food up after realizing that you probably haven't eaten since before the exam today." He grabbed her plate and handed it to her, she nodded and took it from him "And I won't leave until you've eaten something." He folded his arms and stood defiantly as Sakura rolled her red eyes. "Yes sir, only if you sit next to me, I feel weird when people are watching me eat as their only entertainment."

The boy nodded and plopped down on the bed next to her and watched her eat out of the corner of his eye. He watched as her soft, plump, pink lips parted and lightly kissed her food as it passed through her lips and disappeared into her mouth as she chewed carefully and delicately. Mouthful after mouthful the food passed through her lips and before he knew it he had sneakily watched her eat her entire meal by just looking as her pretty pink lips. His chest tightened as she smiled sweetly to him and handed him her plate, Shino slid it onto a nearby table and sat back next to her. There was a pleasant silence between the pair that is until Sakura dove into his arms and knocked him onto his back.

Shino could feel her nose tickling his neck and the warm air from her lips fluttering against his skin; he shivered and noted that her arms around his torso were gripping him quite hardly. She was crying again, he knew this because she was shaking and sobbing. He placed an arm under her head and put one over her waist, rubbing assuring circles on her red dress as she eloped him in a vice grip embrace. Suddenly one of her slim, shapely legs jumped up from the mattress and landed softly on his waist. Shino, after realising he hadn't been breathing for the last few minutes, decided to start again by taking in a huge lungful of air.

Maybe rubbing her back hadn't exactly been as good idea as he thought. Well...if this is the reaction he was actually after, he concluded that this was actually a winning way and noted it down in his memory banks for later. But now he had to get thoughts like that out of his head, with a curvaceous, vulnerable girl wound around him like a blanket he had to sort himself out. But the only thing that came to his mind was..._god _she can get her legs up _high_. Shino swallowed a mouthful of flem that was welling up uncomfortably in his throat; he had never been in a situation like this. Nothing he had experienced in ninja school had prepared him for this for this as a matter of fact and now he thinks they should.

"Why'd you stop" Sakura mumbled into his neck, he smiled embarrassedly as her soft lips teased his skin as she spoke. So Shino shakily started rubbing her back again, bugger it, even though it felt a bit dodgy to him, he was going to do it because she asked and that he knew she needed it. In return the pink haired girl hummed into his neck and rubbed her leg repeatedly over his waist, and he hoped it wouldn't go any lower. "Thanks for helping me Shino" he nodded wordlessly and noted that she had calmed down and had stopped crying which was a plus.

Sakura on the other hand was loving the fluttering, careful and reluctant touches Shino was placing on her body. She felt so loved, so looked after and safe, it was strange, no man had looked after her like he had, not Naruto, not Sasuke and thankfully not Lee and she wanted more.

A/N: Ooooo what's gunna happen next??? Is some sexy time going to happen??? Maybe...maybe not, you'll have to review and find out...hint, hint.


	7. A Butterfly Audience

A/N: Ooooo here's the next chappie, I'm sure you're all keen to find out what going to happen!!!

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**A Butterfly Audience**_

Shino's eyes bugged out of his head, no pun intended, as Sakura's lips pressed firmly onto Shino's rocketing pulse. He thought nothing of it and passed it off as an accidental brush, that is until those plump lips pressed against his neck again, this time more lovingly and soft but yet with a more demanding feel to it. Shino breathed out heavily and tightened his hold on her waist; she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed thoughtfully as Shino gaped like a fish out of water. After a few awkwardly silent moments Shino shot off the bed, pulling his jacket over his waist and trying to flare it out to make him look larger.

"I'm going to get ready for bed" Sakura sat up on his double bed and blinked "Okay, should I do the same? I don't have anything to wear..." she admitted shamefully. Shino opened the door and stood behind it, out of Sakura's view. "I'll get you something" he slammed the door behind him and leaned against the frame, trying to catch his breath and calm his body. He growled as his uncle passed him, grinned and gave him the thumbs up. Shino stomped off to a nearby bathroom to 'get ready for bed'.

After fifteen minutes Shino closed his bedroom door behind him with a click, in his arms was an oversized black t-shirt and shorts, definitely not his. Sakura looked away from the glass tank full of interesting and eye catching bugs to look over at the boy. "I'm sorry about before" she said as she graciously accepted the clothes from her temporary roommate. "I got carried away" her eyes were lying but he nodded anyway, it was going to be a long night.

She yawned and popped a few vertebrae in her back as she stretched "I'll show you to the bathroom so you can get changed" she nodded curtly and followed him "If you want you can have a shower" at the word shower Sakura's solemn face brightened considerably. She nodded vigorously and hugged Shino briefly as she bolted into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Shino looked at the locked door in shock then shook his head, muttering at how weird girls were.

Shino retreated to his room and climbed into his bed, he smiled pleasantly as he felt his aching back sink into the soft mattress. It was a beautiful summer night, the moon was full, the stars were shining and laughter from people down stairs was heard, the aura of the night was really...nice. He gulped, and realised that tonight was going to be the first time he had ever shared a bed. Sure he had shared tents with his team on missions, but they slept in their own sleeping bags and rotated for watching shifts. But this was incomparable, there was going to be nothing between Sakura and himself apart from the thin layer of clothes on their backs. He gulped, under the sheets their bodies could touch; their skin could connect if they didn't keep their distance. This was most definitely going to be a long night.

Not long after those thoughts entered Shino's mind Sakura entered the room. She almost glowed in the moonlight, her body was showered by the moons rays and even in an over sized shirt she looked stunning. She placed her clothes on Shino's dresser and folded her arms over her chest; he could still see the gracious curves of her breasts under the dark shirt and he shuffled over to the most left hand side of the bed. Giving Sakura nearly the entire bed, she giggled lightly and walked over to the bed, the dark shirt tugging up her luscious thighs as she did so. "The shorts didn't fit so I'm just going to wear this" she pinched the large shirt with her fingers and sighed. Shino almost groaned as the shirt rode up as she did so, he squeaked pathetically at the back of his throat, making Sakura look very concerned. "Are you okay Shino-kun?" There was that squeak again.

The poor boy clenched his eyes shut and nodded, somehow managing to find his voice under a thick layer of hormones "Yeah I'm okay, my neck hurts a little bit, but I'm good." He rubbed his neck to give more emphasis to his lie. Sakura looked at him sadly then suddenly brightened, Shino for some reason had a sinking feeling of impending doom right in his gut. "I'll give you a back rub!" She knelt up on the bed next to him, offering her 'services'.

Shino jumped as she placed her fingers on his shoulders, he tensed under her touch "No that's okay you don't have to" Sakura frowned "You've helped me so much, it's the least I can do, plus I want to," she smiled sweetly and Shino sighed dejectedly as she helped him roll over. What Sakura did next almost made Shino yell out, she sat onto of his bum and placed her small hand on his back "Gosh you _are_ tense" god she had _no_ idea, she worked her hands skilfully into his flesh and he felt his eyes lulling shut as she rode him. The feeling was strangely nice, having a woman comfort him, touch him and...Sit on him, he felt like a pervert but was loving the feeling too much to care.

He moaned uncontrollably as she rubbed her fingers perfectly over a knot in his back, Sakura smiled as the great, secretive Shino melted like butter underneath her. Grinning devilishly she rolled her hips against his behind as she pretended to reach a tough spot. Shino moaned again and she raised an eyebrow, laying her whole body over him she held him and rolled her hips again, earning a hiss. "Good massage Shino-kun?" she saw the back of his brunette head nod so she decided to roll off him and let him regain his composure, knowing he was itching for more. After doing so he rolled off his back and licked his lips, he stared at the ceiling then finally over at Sakura who was looking at him hungrily.

She hesitantly fingered the holes on his chest "Is this where your Kikaichu feast?"She asked as she mindlessly caressed his holes. His Kikaichu buzzed under his skin, egging him on to do something with the woman in his bed. He nodded "Yeah" not the most intelligent answer but he couldn't be blamed. Without thinking Sakura leaned down and kissed one of the holes adorning his chest, each hole was the size of a marble and he had eight of them lined up on his chest. Four on each side, spaced out evenly and she kissed each one. Shino could feel his chest tighten as his heart rate increased, he felt so privileged to have such a beautiful, accepting woman caressing his body lovingly.

His chest was not the only thing tightening at Sakura's administrations as each of his Kikaichu holes were kissed tenderly by this gorgeous angel, but he could honestly not care less. Suddenly Sakura's breath taking eyes met his, her stunning green eyes that had unknowingly captured his thumping heart. A small, smooth, flawless hand cupped his face softly and she smiled, his hormones had taken over his body and his larger hand enveloped hers and he pressed it harder into his face, he rubbed his face against it like a cat. With the pair still lying on their sides their lips connected, how Shino had wanted to capture her lips with his, how he had waited and watched her pink, delicate, flower petal lips with whatever they did.

His larger hand rubbed against her waist, riding the shirt higher up her body and displaying more of her long, flawless legs. Shino's other hand rubbed her face as both of her hands fingered the strands of brown hair adorning his head. Sakura moaned as he rubbed her back and pressed his chest to hers. She gasped and broke the kiss as she felt the skin of his hand meet the flesh of her waist; Shino looked at her with his face full of worry, cursing himself for taking it too far. Sakura smiled bashfully and swiftly pulled the oversized shirt down over her hips. Shino gave her an apologetic, knowing look and made the move to get out of the bed; her hand shot out and grabbed his forearm. "Don't leave; I'm just a little self-conscious... I want you to stay" she looked at him like a lost puppy and he nodded.

He pulled the sheets on the bed back and climbed into the bed, Sakura sat up the pillow and tucked her feet in then wriggled her body in, the whole time being aware of where her shirt was. Now fully covered Sakura regained her confidence and turned to Shino who looked like he had lost all of his. "Sorry I took it too far" he rolled over away from her towards the window and sighed. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled, what a drama queen with a beautiful woman in his bed all he can do is sulk.

"Oh Shino, relax" she wriggled in the bed and moved towards him. She cuddled him from behind and looped her arms around his waist, he shivered and smiled, even after what he'd done she was still willing to touch him, even after seeing the holes on his body where his insects dwell, she still wanted to share the bed with them. Suddenly a bright pink butterfly sat on Shino's nose making him go cross eyed, he smiled and Sakura growled "I'm so sorry Shino" she made a move to remove the invasive insect but he grabbed her hand and let it sit.

With the pair now on their backs they stared quietly at the shining insect, he looked over at the girl staring intently at the butterfly. Feeling slightly cheesy he looped his arm around the back of her head so she could use it as a pillow and in turn she rested her head on the junction between his neck and shoulder. The stared intently at the butterfly which walked down his nose, over his lips and onto his chest, it sat in the middle of his chest by his Kikaichu holes and bet its wings. A few Kikaichu ventured out from Shino's warm, safe body and began to interact with the butterfly, twitching antennae and the such.

Sakura's perfect finger reached out and carefully caressed the butterflies twitching wing, it fluttered and her eyes softened, maybe her new skill wouldn't be so bad. She felt her body warm as Shino's deep, lulling voice rumbled from his chest. "I talked to a village elder who seemed to know something about your...butterflies" she nodded at his lack of a better word and sat up, intent on hearing what he had to say. "He said that this arising skill is probably a bloodline limit from your father" he saw her eyes darken and look away. "If you want to know about yourself and your new talent, all you have to do is go end see the Aburame elder and he'll set you on the right path."

Her eyes had brightened a little more and she had a small, sad smile adorning her face "I never knew my father, he left when I was born...he ran away. My mother has always refused to tell me even the smallest details regarding him, even his name and what he was like. It's funny that someone I have never met knows more about me than I do" she sighed and smiled. "Thank you Shino, it means the world to me." She leaned over him, shadowing his body with hers and placed a caring kiss on his seemingly awaiting lips.

The soft plump lips in Shino's mind appeared to dwindle a lot longer than anticipated. Maybe she was waiting for something, his reaction maybe? Perhaps an identically loving kiss? Smartly he decided to react with the latter and he pressed his smooth lips against hers and parted them. He could feel her porcelain hand on his face again, this time more desperate and demanding than the last. He felt dirty for taking advantage of a lost, lonely girl but contradicted these thoughts, maybe he could help her find herself and maybe they could be lonely together.

He had felt so lonely until their lives became linked, how they had become close. He'd never realized how empty his life was, how cold he was until this fulfilling warmth had entered his world and how it seemed that he had spent his entire life standing in an ice filled bath tub in the dark. Metaphorically speaking of course. He placed a thoughtful, open palm on her clothed side and fingered the fabric on her back, her hands, cool and relaxing, snaked behind his head and tentatively touched the back of his neck. As the girl rolled onto her back she forced Shino to roll with her, him taking place hovering over her.

The kiss they shared became more confident and desperate, her lips parted and took his curvaceous bottom lip in hers, and she sucked and nipped making Shino all the needier. He rubbed his large hands down her side earning a shiver and a gasp giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue between her parted lips. It trailed softly over her bottom lip; her hot breath fanning over it, her tongue met his and licked, he almost died as one of her legs rose up and rubbed against his, pulling his closer to her body.

All the shy, unwanted thoughts flew out the open window and were replaced with needing, dry, rough, hormone educed emotion. Still hovering over her he slowly slid his leg up between her shaking legs, she gasped as his thigh connected with her covered heat. Shino's hand sneakily slid under her dark bed shirt, riding it higher and to distract her even more he trailed kisses down from her face to her unblemished neck. He kissed and sucked on the skin of her neck, her head bending to the side to give him more room. The hand now happily under her shirt rubbed circle in her flesh and probed her belly, skimming under her breast and earning groaned from the hormone intoxicated woman.

His other hand, once holding his body weight hovered over the untainted flesh of Sakura's thigh, with feathery touches he rubbed it and squeezed it. She moaned into the cool night air, her voice muffled by the sound of party goers down stairs. Shino moved the knee between her legs torturously slow, her nails gripping into his strong shoulders in return. She gasped again as it rubbed against her; a strange feeling welled up in the pit of her stomach and rose though her body in a blissful heat. A handful of pink and green orbs erupted from her gaping mouth and scattered throughout the room, with another rub of her blistering heat more spheres escaped from her body and levitated in the midnight air.

Butterflies fluttered throughout the room, landing on walls, objects and on the bed illuminating the room. Shino almost groaned at the scene before him, looking up from her neck he saw the trembling features of her face and lidded eyes, illuminated by pink light, her green eyes alight with the fire from her soul. Her long pink tresses scattered in waves over his pillow, glowing butterflies sat quietly on her locks. Her hungry eyes looked into his and her small hands dove into his hair, pulling him in close for a loving kiss which he accepted eagerly.

The hand beneath her shirt became more eager also, scattering touches under her small yet supple breasts, she arched into his touch. He cupped her breast, suddenly sad that he couldn't see where he was touching and with a grin he decided that the shirt needed to go. With both hands on her hips he slid them up her jittering sides, the shirt lifting as he did so. The baggy, dark shirt slid over the soft flesh of her breast, her perky, pink nipples tightened as they met the cool night air. Sakura leaned up from the bed, letting Shino silently slide the shirt over her head.

With a hand behind her neck and one on her thigh he helped her lie back down on the heavenly mattress. Her butterflies danced as she connected and so did Shino's heart as he looked at the beautiful, naked woman adorning his bed. Her woman hood, slick with her juices, her breasts moving with each breath that filled her lungs, her hair scattered about her in a daze, those green eyes staring intently up at him boring into his soul and most of all her supple lips, parted as they suffered for oxygen. He kissed her lips gingerly, leaving a trail of kisses to her uncovered chest. He rubbed his cheek against the warm flesh of her womanly mounds.

Shino sighed, he never wanted this to end, he knew what the consequences would be for what he was doing, but the moment was too blissful to pass on. He took a nipple between his wet lips and sucked, she moaned loudly and arched into his administrations, he had never felt so powerful never had he had so much power over another person before. It was liberating and awe inspiring. His hand massaged her breast earning another moan, with fluttering touches his unoccupied had tended to her weeping womanhood. A long digit dove into her folds, earning a cry from the woman underneath him; with his calloused thumb he rubbed her clit, earning a shudder and a growl.

Sakura, being the skilful ninja that she was hooked her large toe under the hem of his pants and pulled them down, Shino's eyes bulged as he felt himself liberated from his bounds. She encircled him with her legs and pulled him down, his length pushing against her wetness. He groaned and hid his face in the crook of her neck; with her legs controlling him in a sick turn of fate she rolled her hips against him. He shuddered, trying to control his impulses; her small hands swept between their hot bodies and clutched his manhood. He held himself up by planting both of his hands into the mattress and gulped as he felt the tip of his length dip into her and slide against her folds.

She cried out as his weeping length slicked over her clit, Shino raised an eyebrow, finally understanding he grabbed his length from her and rubbed it roughly over her. She cried out and arched into his manhood, he dipped the tip of it inside her, wetting the end and rubbed it rapidly of her clit. Her fingernails raked over his back as he tortured her, he continued this, feeling himself pulsate and tighten as he rapidly moved his length over her folds. With the loudest cry of all she shuddered painfully and spilled her juices over his length, with one last thrust his shaft slicked against her and released onto her stomach.

The pair gasped for air, and Shino, feeling suddenly drained dropped on top Sakura, his face in the crook of her neck, and his mouth gaping for air. The pink haired woman smiled happily and rubbed his back softly, calming him and tempting him into sleep. With her skilful toes she lifted the sheets over them and hugged the man on top of her lovingly, he smiled and kissed her neck. The silence was the nicest they had both ever experienced until they both realized their stomachs were slicked together with his seed. He embarrassedly cleared his throat and apologized, suddenly aware of the insect audience they had entertained. She laughed and shook her head pulling him tighter into her hold.

Sleep was far too inviting and the pair accepted its invitation, the last thing that went through Shino's mind was how short the night had become.

A/N: Okay so they didn't go all the way but...they might! MUAHAHAH. Thought I'd give you a little bit of a tease! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. Give me a review for my hard work!!! Oh and also, if there's any spelling errors, say so, I want to fix it! lol


	8. A Long Wake Up

A/N: Here's the well awaited next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I'm now running windows 7 and I'm a bit sick, bleh, oh and I've been partying.

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**A long wake up**_

Sakura awoke to the loud crash and clapping of furious lightning, her bright green eyes shot open as the dark room lit up with the light from the sky. The first thing she noticed was a body stretched out across her, snoring evenly and calmly, the second thing was the spot of warm stickiness on her belly and the last thing...was that she was feeling extremely squashed...and her leg was cramping. Her eyes widened, this was not her room where the hell was she? Upon looking around the room she remembered that she was indeed not in her own, comfy, plushy bed but in Shino's. Sakura blushed as she remembered what had occurred last night, oh god she couldn't believe what she had done and that she had actually did it.

As if on cue the body on top of her began shuffling and groaning. Shino's head turned into the junction between her neck and shoulder and he mumbled something incoherent, his large hands dove into her long, gracious locks of hair and he sighed lovingly. He stretched his legs under the warm, fluffy blanket and shivered as his joints popped, he moaned and moved his hands from her hair down her shoulders and rested them on her waist. He rubbed them over her hips and she blushed uncontrollably as he did so. She felt her leg cramp and she knew that she needed to wake Shino up now so she did the first thing that came to mind...she jabbed him in the back with her fingers.

He groaned and pushed his face deeper into her neck "Shino" she whispered harshly and jabbed him in the back again, this time way harder. Suddenly his head jolted up from her neck and he looked around the room wearily, he smacked his lips and blinked his eyes slowly to adjust to the light. Childishly he wiped the sleep from his hazelnut eyes and looked down at the pink haired vixen beneath him. Sakura blushed as he stared at her intently and unblinkingly, a coy, sleepy and absent smile made its way onto his face as he gazed at her. They lay there staring at each other until Shino finally woke up, his eyes popped out of his sockets and his hot body wrenched away from hers. A ferocious blush, the colour of fire made its way onto Shino's cheeks, Sakura was sure he was going to get blisters from sure a vicious blush. "Sa...ku...ra?" he managed to utter her name.

Blinking she nodded slowly, unsure of what reaction she would get. He looked her over again and again, disbelief strewn all over his face "What are you..." his blush somehow became even angrier as he realized what had happened last night. They stared at each other in total silence, the sound of hail tapping on the windows and thunder booming in the distance was the only things that were heard. Sakura cleared her throat and grabbed what she could of the blanket to cover her chest "Well this is...awkward" Shino nodded mindlessly, still in his world of disbelief. A few minutes passed and Shino made the move to get up, he cringed as he felt the wetness on his stomach and somehow blushed even harder. "I'm so sorry Sakura."

Through the silence all the bedridden pair could here was the sound of the brass doorknob turning. Sakura's eyes clenched shut as she prepared herself for the worse, Shino did the only thing he could think off and threw the sheet over their heads, as childish as it was, it was their only defense. Shibi's voice echoed off the walls as he spoke, Shino could hear the smile in his voice "Ah I see your doing a great job of helping Sakura, Shino" said boy sighed in defeat and peaked his head out from under the covers. "Only to be expected of my son" Shibi continued, Shino wanted nothing more than for him to shut up and leave. "Oh yes, by the way the chunnin exam has been postponed due to bad weather and will continue when it clears up, gives you heaps of time to 'help Sakura'." Shino groaned and buried his face in the cook of Sakura's neck. "Oh, and Shino?" Shino looked up from his hiding place. "Nice." Shibi gave him a huge grin and a thumbs up before finally retreating and closing the door behind him.

Sakura looked at the closed door with a horrified expression; she buried her head in Shino's chest and sulked "Oh my god this is so embarrassing!" Shino had no idea what to do in this situation; he could say confidently that he had never experienced anything as awkward and sexual such as this to say the least. Usually he would hug her and rub her back but...they were naked and he was still in shock. "I'm so sorry Sakura, this is so...weird" he peeled his body away from hers, his still sweaty body slicked against hers and he nearly moaned as his naked member flicked against the inside of her legs as he moved.

She watched him as he moved over her, his troubled face looming over her looking mortified, she knew she had to do something to lull his mind and ease his troubles. She lifted her sore legs off the comfort of his warm mattress and wrapped them around his waist, he looked at her with wide eyes and she looked at him lovingly. Sakura pulled him to her with her legs and wrapped her smooth arms around his neck in a passionate hug, Shino hummed in approval and Sakura giggled cutely. The extremely embarrassed yet happy boy melted into the hug, placing his coarse hands on her thighs and rubbing them, she shivered and sighed hotly, making the boy melt impossibly more. The pair shuddered as their fluid coated stomachs connected and glued their bodies together.

Shino rubbed his cool nose in the crook of her pulsating neck; he smiled as she rubbed his back soothingly with her shivering hands. He pulled his duvet up and covered their bodies with it, peaking under it he caught a glimpse of her circular mounds pressing up against his chest, soft indentations of muscles tensed as he felt her nipples peak on his skin. Shino's face reddened as he felt himself harden against her, they were poised perfectly, her long, unblemished legs wrapped around his waist, her hands tangled in his hair and his brushing softly against her shoulders. With one swift motion he could dive his wanting member into her wet, hot, sobbing core, even the thought made him moan and shudder, and images of their bodies tangled together soared through his mind.

"Shino?" Sakura looked into his hazel eyes with her questioning jade ones, a delicate pink eyebrow arched as she looked at him unsurely. He lulled his eyes shut and rested his cheek on her shoulder, he moved his hips, the tip of his member slicked against her wet opening, still wet from last night. She gasped and arched against him. He groaned like a lost puppy, knowing this wasn't right but couldn't control the feeling of it being so good. He slicked it against her again, the slick tip flicked over her clit, she moaned and arched into him again, almost begging for more.

He knew he should have got off and just when he was about to, she flipped him on his back, his eyes shot open in surprise as he looked up into her ferocious mint jade eyes. This woman over powering him was so erotic, especially when she leaned over him, keeping their eyes locked the entire time. She pressed her soft, petal pink lips against his and kissed him firmly, subconsciously telling him who was boss at this moment. He smirked into the kissed and nearly cried when she got off "I'm going to go and have a shower!" she declared happily, Sakura jumped off the bed, grabbed her over sized t-shirt, put it on and then sprinted for the bathroom. Shino sat up in bed and grimaced, what had he gotten himself into…

A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update, I'll update again shortly!


	9. The Talk

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, my version of Microsoft Office isn't compatible with windows 7 so it's all screwy. God I hate compatibility issues and god dammit I hate Bill Gates.

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**The Talk**_

Rain was pouring outside; drops of water clattering against the window invaded the young bug user's mind as he sat at the table eating his breakfast quietly, Sakura was currently showering and Shino was tapping his foot vigorously at the thought of her body writhing under the cascade of warm water as it washed away the frothy soap suds. He flicked his collar up over his mouth and secretly licked his lips under it. He marveled at how well their bodies molded together in the confines of his bed, images of their bodies writhing together under the moonlight flashed through his mind and he gripped the table silently. His father, Shibi who was at the other end of the table munching on a piece of jam toast hummed as he turned another page of his news paper. Noting the first page saying the chunnin exams were to be postponed to the next day thanks to foreseen good weather. Shino raised an eyebrow as his father cleared his throat loudly, took a large swig of his coffee and folded his news paper up neatly on the table.

This was very out of character, Shino had concluded and he began to sweat, his father on the other hand had entwined his fingers and rested his chin on them. His glasses covered his eyes conveying his true intent and Shino tried to keep his poker face on. "Now Shino" His father began, doing the best to make his only son nervous. "I want to talk to you about something" he continued and took his glasses off. His dark eyes bored into Shino's soul and said boy gulped loudly. "I've noticed that you've taken a keen interest in the young Haruno girl, I approve of her without question but you need to be careful" Shibi raised an eyebrow as he saw his son stiffen in his seat, it was obvious he knew what was coming and Shibi tried not to grin.

Silently the older Aburame removed an item from his pocket, with a thud he planted a small green blue box on the table in front of his son, Shino jumped in time with the thud and began to sweat. He knew this was coming, the world famous 'talk', his father continued his painful speech "Now Shino, not that I wouldn't mind grandchildren but I think you'd regret it this early, I think it would wise to use these" he gestured to the box sitting innocently on the table. Shino nodded wordlessly and nearly screamed as his father opened the flap of the box, he slowly pulled out a silver and green aluminum squared and ripped the top off it. Shino winced as he did so and wringed his sweat covered hand together.

As if he was prepared in advance for the speech, his father whipped out a broom from nowhere and pulled the end of it towards himself. Shino in all honesty was expecting a banana or something but a broom was a lot less…personal. "Now son, I know you were expecting a banana but I haven't been to the shops in a while to this will have to do." Shino was thrown back into his world as his father delicately picked the slimy rubbed condom out of the foil packet; he placed it on the end of the broom and began his demonstration.

A/N: Yeah it was short I know, but the next chappie will be up soon!


	10. Bombing Butterflies

A/N: Whooo next chapter hope you laaarrrrvvvve it.

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**Bombing Butterflies**_

A slapping sound was heard as well as the vague sound of an "Oh my god" as Shino was forced to watch his dad gingerly place a condom over the tip of a broom stick. Both of the Aburame men's heads swiveled around to look at the extremely embarrassed pink haired girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen. The slapping sound was her covering her eyes in haste, somehow trying to keep her sanity. The older Aburame coughed under his collar "I'm sorry you had to see that Sakura, I was just educating my boy on the world of sex" Shibi swiftly disposed of the small rubbed doohickey and placed the broom back against the wall for later use. "I'll leave you two to it." He left the room quietly leaving the two extremely sexually frustrated teens alone together.

A few awkward minutes later Shino spoke up from under his hood "Do you want breakfast?" he motioned to the pantry behind him and the red face Sakura nodded. "Please" she replied and sat at the small oak table in extreme discomfort. Not only had she been forced to look Shino in the eye after they almost did the dirty, but she had walked in on Shino's dad giving Shino the talk! She knotted her fingers in her red dress and gulped silently. "What are you hungry for?" he looked away from the contents of the pantry to look over at her. She smiled softly "Strawberry toast" she mumbled and Shino chuckled, so typical.

He masterfully made her toast and placed it before her "Thanks" she blushed and looked away from the handsome young Aburame, her nodded "Anything to drink?" she nodded and took a bite of her toast "Do you have any tea?" she swallowed and scratched her leg, Shino shrugged "No, but it's not hard to make" he pulled the domes of his jacket open with a few pops, deciding he wanted to interact with Sakura face to face and not from behind a collar. She seemed to appreciate the thought and smiled softly at him before quickly looking away in the fury of a red blush.

Shino switched on the jug and began to prepare tea for himself and the pink haired beauty nibbling on a piece of toast at his table. He smiled, oh how he wished he could wake up to her nibbling away at a piece of toast every morning, but that was a delusional thought, she was only here to find out more about herself and her strange new abilities, not to peruse late night passions. The boy frowned and quietly poured water into the two cups. He slowly handed one to her and she accepted it heartily, he sipped his own and sat across from her at the small table. They sat in utter and awkward silence until he noticed her staring, what was she looking at? Was something on his shirt? On his face? He inspected both but no, he was fine. A green blue box in the middle of the table suddenly caught his attention, oh god, it isn't, he left it here! It was the box of gravy catchers and she was gazing intently at them, as if she was deep in thought.

The boy swiftly captured the box in his grasp and mashed it into his jacket pocket; he cleared his throat and took another sip of his tea as if nothing had happened. Sakura tried to stifle a snort as she laughed at his over the top calm demeanor. He raised an eyebrow at her and sipped his drink wordlessly "Did your dad give you those?" Sakura raised and enquiring eyebrow of her own as she held her tea cup. He nodded "Yeah" and she smiled "How embarrassing" he nodded "Yeah" this time with a smile. A comfortable silence came over the peer as they drank "We have the Chunnin exams tomorrow don't we?" Sakura pushed stray strand of hair behind her ear. Shino nodded wordlessly, sipping at his tea.

Another silence passed over the two until Shino spoke up "I was talking to an elder last night and he told me that he might know a little bit about your heritage…he's offered his aid all you need to do is go and see him" Sakura looked up from her reflection in her tea cup, her eyebrows raised with a keen interest "How do you mean Shino-kun?" Shino placed his cup on the wooden table indicating that this conversation had gotten serious. "Well, he said that your green eyes, pink hair and butterflies are probably from your father's side, since family bloodline traits are stronger in men. Meaning that we can track your heritage back due to your abilities."

Sakura smiled brightly and nodded, dipping her finger in her now luke-warm tea. "I'd like to pursue my heritage so yes, I'll take him up on his offer." She looked up at Shino with twinkling eyes and he smiled under the hood of his jacket. "Have you finished your tea?" he raised his eyebrows from under his dark glasses, she smiled and motioned to walk to the sink, he swiped the half full cup from her hands and put it in the sink. Sakura gaped "I could have done that myself y'know" Shino began to walk out the door, almost completely ignoring her "I know, but you're my guest" Sakura just rolled her eyes and stood up from the table, neatly sliding her chair back under the table.

Shino stuffed his hands in his pocket and blushed profusely as his hand hit the cardboard box of the condoms. While walking next to him she saw the soft dusting of blush under his glasses, she smiled knowingly and jumped when he cleared his throat. "So you want to see the Aburame elder?" Shino cheekily raised his eyebrows and swayed as he walked, Sakura raised an eyebrow "Sure" trying to seem impartial to see what he was getting at. "What do I get if I take you to him?" He turned and gazed at her from underneath his dark, emotionless glasses. Sakura gaped again, this time looking exactly like a fish. Shino turned away from her and chuckled "I'm kidding Sakura" Sakura sighed with relief, sure Shino was a great guy and she really liked him, but she only really got to know him yesterday, not to mention that yesterday she made herself look like a slut when she…slept with him.

Sure they didn't have sex…but they weren't far from it in all honesty…his was over her's…rubbing and jabbing. She bit her lip as the memories of last night invaded her thoughts, how their bodies twisted together and how he looked under the moonlight. It was amazing, nothing like she could have imagined with any other man. Even Sasuke, trying to envision Sasuke making noises like that was impossible, and even so, she kind of preferred Shino in that position with her over Sasuke anyhow.

Before she knew it they had arrived at the elder's quarters and the pair stood wordlessly in front a huge, heavy oak door "What's he like?" she rubbed her hands together to try and calm her nerves, she hated being nervous, things she wasn't familiar with happened. Like the butterflies for example. And she grimaced as she hiccupped; Shino chuckled and knocked confidentially on the hard door. An old man with graying brown hair answered the door. "Ahh Shino, what a surprise, welcome!" Sakura who was trying to be polite and ignore the butterflies crawling over and dipping between her hairs was wringing her hands and turning cherry red. "This must be your girlfriend, Sakura!" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smiled. Sakura somehow became redder and Shino started chocking on his spit, "I'm only joking, come on into my study you two." He motioned them into his office and Sakura smiled cheekily at Shino at the familiarity of the Elder's comment.

The study was magnificent. Insects in frames were put up high on the walls, bookcases stood proudly against the brown oak walls. Books of all ages and sizes filled the shelves with different fonts on the spines. A huge fireplace sat in the middle of two tall bookcases, crackling away contently and a red couch and a rough leather arm chair sat on a rug in front of the smoldering fire. "Come sit" he motioned over to the fire and closed the heavy door behind them softly. The pair sat on the comfortable red couch and watched silently as the old man dropped his rear roughly into his arm chair. Sakura gulped and tried to flick her glowing butterflies off her head, failing desperately. The old man chuckled and stooped her "I wouldn't do that if I was you dear, you don't know what will happen." She looked at him intently with her jade green eyes and slowly lowered her hands.

Shino cleared his throat and sat rigidly on the couch "Elder? We have come to inquire about your offer of knowledge for Sakura" the elder nodded and entwined his fingers as he leaned forward. "I see" he turned to the pinkette who was looking at the pink and green glowing butterflies with angry eyes. "You want to learn more about your heritage do you Sakura?" she nodded wordlessly "Well to trace your heritage back we have to differentiate your mother's and father's Blood line traits." She nodded again with slightly knotted eyebrows. "Where does your hair colour come from, mum or dad?" she thought for a moment "Well judging from relatives and photos I'd say my father." He nodded "And your eyes?" again she thought "Most of my family have very earthy coloured eyes like brown, black and grey, some shades of green but nothing like mine, so my dad again I guess."

The Aburame elder nodded "And I take it your mother knows nothing about these butterflies" he held out an old, worn out finger and smiled warmly as one of her butterflies fluttered over to his finger. Sakura nodded, a small smile graced her face and she relaxed in her chair, leaning over with her elbows on her knees and her open palms supporting her blushing face. "Your mother won't tell you anything about your father will she?" The elder looked at her sadly and she nodded as she looked at the carpeted floor. "Such a shame" He sighed and coaxed the butterfly onto a nearby desk. "Well it is your right to know and I can tell you but you have to tell me…are you sure?" He raised an eyebrow in her direction and she nodded eagerly.

Slowly he pushed himself up from his armchair and walked idly over to one of the bookcases, with an old finger he traced over the spines of countless books. Hopefully these books had some sort of order otherwise he was going to be spending all eternity looking for what he wanted. Luckily it looked like they did and he stopped on a tattered green book with red ligature writing. "Ah here we go" with a craned finger he slid it out of the case and opened it. "I acquired this book from my father who got it from his father when your clan was very much alive. It was wiped out by a plague many years ago but it looks like there's a few still out and about." He smiled and looked at the smiling girl. "Here, read this book, it will tell you everything about your clan." She nodded and rubbed her hands over immaculate book that held the answers too many of her problems. She was interrupter however "Now I'm going to tell you a few things that the book doesn't contain, you're butterflies are pent up chakra that releases through nervousness, your butterflies are defense chakra that's ready for your needs." She nodded "Your chakra is very different from usual chakra; you can actually use your chakra to blow things up. You should try it, not in here of course but try it, play with your new abilities and see what you are capable of."

Sakura nodded, concluding that this would probably be a good idea the night before the exams. "I might go to the training grounds then" She puffed out her chest and clutched the book between her fingers. Shino stood up "Would you like company or would you prefer to go it alone." She thought for a moment and shook her head "I think I should go about it alone, I don't want to make an idiot of myself in front you." He nodded, understanding her request. "Do you want me to show you out so you can get a jump start" she smiled and nodded.

The elder clapped his palms together and rejoiced "Wonderful, I hope you'll be okay then, come back again tonight, I want see your progress!" He showed them out of the door and shut it behind them. Sakura still clutching the green book between her fingers followed Shino to the front door. The double doors were open widely and the garden outside was alive with a variety of insect life. She stood outside and turned to Shino "Thank you for helping me Shino, I really appreciate it and I guess I'll be seeing you again tonight" He nodded wordlessly from under his hood. She stood there looking at her blue sandaled feet not knowing what to expect. Neither did he honestly but he felt he should do something watching her twiddle her…feet somehow made him feel a little bit guilty.

So he buried her in a caring hug "Be careful Sakura, don't push your abilities" she nodded and he went back inside.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys, I've been sick with glandular fever again, it was horrific lol, hope you liked it!


	11. Life Sized Butterflies

A/N: I'm glad to see that everyone's enjoying the story so far since you're all so eager for more. LOL

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**Life Sized Butterflies**_

Everything around her was almost silent as she stood on the green barren training grounds as she tuned into her abilities. A gust of leaves caught the leaves on the trees and blew her hair all around her in fluttering waves. The grass beneath her feet wavered with the breeze and tingled against her toes as she stood completely still. Sakura knotted her eyebrows and her emerald eye filled with worry, just how was she supposed to tune into her abilities? Until now she didn't even know that springing butterflies from your mouth was an ability but now…

Now she didn't know what to think, just how was she supposed to activate it? With a sigh she plonked dejectedly on to the ground. With the Chunnin exams tomorrow she just had to figure this out but how? She pouted and looked around the empty field, in the distance she saw a field of beautiful flower, a range of extraordinary colours adorned their petals and insects of all kinds danced around them in an exchange of pollen and nectar but the thing that took her most by surprise was a butterfly, a monarch to be exact who was sitting merrily on a leaf.

With a questionable glance she stood up and walked over to the small patch of plants and watched with deep interest as the butterfly soaked up the morning sun and slowly flexed its wings. Perhaps this was the secret…do what butterflies do. But what did they do? What did they feel? Attentively she touched the orange and black wing of the butterfly, it twitched but did not flee, her lips parted in awe as she felt the velvety wings beneath her fingertips.

Butterflies were peaceful creatures who adore sunlight, Sakura thought; they flutter eagerly and sit in wait. Other than that there wasn't much too butterflies, but they sure were stunning to look at. Maybe that was the key, act like a butterfly? Experience the peace of a butterfly…

Sakura pushed a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear and with an embarrassed blush she looked around the field to make sure no one was watching her. She sighed, thinking about how crazy she must have been to come up with the ideas that she did but complied none the less. With a crunch she stepped into the flower patch and sat directly in the middle, breathing deeply she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. The atmosphere brought peace to her mind and for the first time in a long time her soul felt cleansed. Slowly but surely a warm feeling rose from the pit of her chest, from the exact same place as her nervous butterflies but this was much more pleasant.

A small, happy, blissful smile graced her lips and she gasped aloud. Under her closed lids her eyes glowed bright pink and it lit up her face. Her hair rose up slowly all around her like snakes and her smile grew. The warm feeling in the pit of her chest was getting hotter and more desperate but strangely not painful. With a twitch of her fingertips light exploded from her hands in tiny balls of pink, vibrant energy that floated around her hands it was an amazing sight to behold. Slowly she clenched a fist and took aim at a nearby tree, her happy, carefree pink energy changed into furious electric green energy and with closed lips she concentrated all her thoughts into her hand. The more confident she became the more concentrated her energy became and with a heave the ball of green energy shot out and blew a crater straight through the tree.

With an elated soul her hair danced around her softly and rhythmically and with her palms flat and her arms extended she guarded her body. Her green energy turned back into pink and with another heave a bubble encased her body and levitated her off the ground. Her protective bubble was the ultimate defense that even Gaara of the sand would be jealous of. Her peace was not to last forever and was suddenly shattered when an orange jumpsuit caught the corner of her eye.

A/N: Yeah sorry for the short chapter lol, next one will be up soon, just typing this up at school ae, don't want a teacher to see it because they might ask to read it LOL


	12. Sakura the Ninja

A/N: Same day, same school, different chapter lol. Hope you guys enjoy yet another chapter in my so far loved story.

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**Sakura the Ninja**_

With bright sapphire eyes he watched intently as he sat in a nearby tree, his training partner watched in indifferent awe from beside him and his silver haired teacher for once placed his orange book in a place where it could be easily forgotten. His one, dark grey eye watched the scene before him with slight worry but enjoyed the beauty unfolding before him.

"Is that…Sakura?" it was more of a rhetorical question than an actual one but with Naruto you never could be quite sure. His blacked haired Uchiha team mate sighed indifferently and rubbed his head in dismay "No dobe it's Hinata, who does it look like?" usually he would get a rise from his blonde friend but this was obviously a special occasion. They watched their female team mate as she experimented with her new found abilities, pink chakra changed to green which changed back to pink, it was an incredible sight to behold watching her sit in a patch of flowers with a peaceful expression while experimenting with a deadly force.

The three men watched in awe as the light danced around Sakura, suddenly one of her concentrated green orbs came flying towards the huge pine they were perched upon. With a wide eye Kakashi grabbed the scruff of both his pupils' necks and dragged them to another nearby tree. Just with good time too as their previous spot had been vaporized to oblivion. The wise teacher's eye darted back to his most intelligent pupil hoping she hadn't caught onto their presence but alas she had. And for a moment the world had stopped spinning, all of her beautiful orbs instantly changed into florescent butterflies that disappeared into the cosmos. Her stunning green eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, she stood up and took a step back, ready to run.

Suddenly, a young man in an orange body suit jumped out from the bushes and glomped his friend "Sakura that was amazing!" he grabbed her comfortingly by the shoulders "Did Shino teach you that?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. Sakura shook her head unsurely "No…well he definitely helped but this is the furthest I've ever gotten." She tapped her foot on the ground in a shy way and stared at the zipper of his jumpsuit which had suddenly become very interesting. Following suit, Kakashi and Sasuke came down from the canopy also unsure of how to take in the situation. Even though she had a very stunning appearance, not a lot else about her was the same in comparison, she was quite ordinary as a ninja, with no special talents or abilities to show but now it looked like that was going to change.

She may actually have a chance in the Chunnin exams…

They all stood staring at the pink haired ninja all mellowing in their varying thoughts, after the feeling of being naked over whelmed her she decided enough is enough. "I have to go, I haven't been to see my mum for a while and I think I should." Kakashi nodded in understanding and began to usher his two male students away "We will be training for a while tonight, feel free to come and join us if you want to get more practice in before tomorrow" she knew he was smiling because the tiny crow's feet my his uncovered eye had deepened and his eye was turned upwards. She smiled warmly in return and watched as her team mates were taken away to train for the following day. She sighed, feeling a huge weight being lifted from her chest and she began to walk home, it had been a while since she had seen her mother and she was already wondering how she would react to her coming through the door. It could get messy…but that's life.

Walking through the busy streets of Konoha she came closer and closer to her home and as she did she became more and more nervous what would she say? What would she do? All the possible situations were running through her mind's eye, and even if it did get messy she could always retreat back to Shino since he had offered and because he was so nice. She blushed cutely and bit her lip as she thought back to all the amazing things she had experience while being in his care, she felt so safe, secure and sure of herself. She had never had that with her mother who seemed to always hate her for some reason, she sighed and looked at the birds flying over head it must have had something to do with her father she concluded. Hopefully one day she could find out more, how wonderful that would be, but of course she wasn't holding out that much hope.

Before she knew it, she was at the entrance to her house and a sense of impending doom swept thought her gut, sucking in a breath full of air she stepped closer towards her home and clasped the door knob with her hand. With a subtle turn the door inched open and she tenderly stepped inside, the house sure hadn't changed, but something certainly had and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She investigated her home in and out trying to find some sort of life and she found some and she still wasn't sure if it was a good idea that she did. Her mother was sitting on her bed, as if she knew she was coming home, as if she knew the instant she would step through the door.

Her posture was angry, defiant yet somehow unsure and in her dainty hands she held a photo ad she was tracing the wooden frame softly "Where have you been?" she asked with a croaky voice strained from her crestfallen soul. Sakura looked away, guilt strew all over her face "At a friend's house" she looked out the open window of her small room, how she wished she was in the safe arms of Shino and as far away from this situation as possible. "You've been with a boy haven't you? Having pre-marital sex? Fucking every boy you know?" her grip on the frame became violent and she threw it at her pink haired daughter. With tears clouding her vision and her heart heavy she closed her eyes. After never feeling the photo hit her and a loud gasp she opened her eyes. A huge pink bubble had engulfed her body in what looked like a huge shield and the photo bounced off.

With a deep, courageous gasp of air she spoke her mid to her mother "I am a ninja, I will always be a ninja and I am going to die a ninja, you have never supported me in my endeavors and even though you don't like what I'm doing…I'm going to do it anyway because it's what I'm happy with, I know it's not perfect and yes on some missions your risking everything you should stay home to protect, like your innocence and how you appear to hopefully lure a man but I love what I do and I'm going to keep doing it, with your approval or not." Proudly she stepped out the door and shut it behind her, leaving her heart broken mother to weep over her bed.

For what seemed like the millionth time she hiccupped, a lone, sad butterfly stepped between her lips and flew off into the distance, she watched it with envy and looked to the ceiling. There must be something about her father somewhere in this house, surely. Walking down the hall to investigate with a new sense of vigor she saw a square in the ceiling and new this is where she would find her answers.

With a heave she pulled on the cord and the stairs shot out in front of her. She looked up into the dark hole of her attic, as if something was beckoning to her, luring her in to show her something…important. With a gulp Sakura placed her foot on the first step and walked up the stairs into her attic. It was dark, too dark to see and with the warm bubbly feeling coursing through her chest her hand lit up pink and green, illuminating the room.

Where to start? There were boxes strewn ever where…Well she had waited this long, she may as well wait a little longer while she sorted through all these beige boxes.

A/N: So sorry I took so long to update, I've had a few inner turmoil's and what not but I assure you haven't given up on this story!


	13. An Attic Full of Art

A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys, Schools been really extreme, but it's the holidays so I should be putting a few chapters up!

_**CHAPTER 13**_

_**An attic full of Art.**_

The attic was dusty and the air was chocked with dirt as Sakura coughed dryly as she dug through the copious amounts of boxes. Beige was the only colour in her vision as she stacked and un-stacked boxes in her path somehow knowing that something was hiding here with her name written all over it. She sighed, how long had she been here now, twenty? Thirty minutes? Nothing mattered but this feeling that was nagging her in the back of her head, telling her something was here for her and that was all that mattered right now.

A tickling agitated her throat and she coughed violently, god she was over this, digging through this dirty attic looking for something she didn't even know its appearance. Suddenly she saw a red box, a huge box, a huge red box, in the far corner of the claustrophobic attic, and she numbly made her way towards it, crawling through the tightening attic, becoming more and more desperate to reach the box. Before she knew it her small pasty hands clamped around the corners of the box, tugging at it and pulling it out of the corner. With shaking hands she dusted the top of the box, unsettling the dust and giving birth to a cloud. 'Sakura' in beautiful white letters was crafted onto the top of the box with such care, lighting up in the blood red background of the box.

With a deep breath she lifted the flaps of the box and gazed inside, and what she saw puzzled her, a small jewelry box, a pile of white cloth and some polished sliver metal with pink and green gems in them. But what she was most curious about was a piece of folded paper, sitting patiently on top of the jewelry box, again with her name scrawled carefully and alluringly as if made specially to catch her attention. Tentative fingers reached out and plucked the envelope carefully between her fingers, lifting it to her view. She opened it and prepared herself for what it said, the writing was beautiful and flowed lovingly over the paper and she sat cross-legged ready for a good read.

_Dearest Sakura_ the letter started _knowing your mother she would have tried her best to keep you unaware and innocent for as long as she could but alas you were to know sooner or later. You have found this box for obvious reasons; your powers have begun to show themselves. You're worryingly loosing chakra through your mouth in the form of butterflies, but for our clan this is all normal. As a member of the Haruno clan with elite chakra control it is time for you. In this box is some polished body armor, a traditional Haruno fighting outfit and a jewelry box with treasures from your family. Hopefully these past few days haven't been too stressful and you are beginning to get a hold of your abilities. But anyhow I wish you luck my child, use your powers wisely as your ancestors have, fight with grace, mercy and love._

_Your father,_

_Haruo Haruno._

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, this is all normal according to this letter all these things she was experiencing were normal, all in her DNA traced back through history. She placed the letter down on the boarded floor next to her and concentrated back on the box, sitting in the bottom of the box was some white, light yet strong linen. When she realized how small the garment was she blushed a bright red which dusted nearly her entire face. There was a small singlet looking top and a long flowing skirt with slits up the sides all the way to her bum, hiding in the corner were a pair of lace up gold sandals that were her size to the very millimeter. The armor was next which was polished silver, a chest plate with gems in it, a belt with a gem in it and arm guards.

They also fit perfectly, sliding onto her arms and clipping perfectly, the chest plate slid over her head and clipped around her chest perfectly covering her nicely. She felt so light with this new armor, she found a pair of pink shorts in the box as well as a pink Sakura flower on a clip that she clipped merrily into her hair. A little pink box stared up at her from the bottom of the box, she picked it up and opened it and inside were three little gems, a red one a white one and a pink one with a note. _Sakura place these on your left cheek in a line under your eye, and they will bond instantly to your skin, they will help control your chakra. _She did so and they stung her cheek, bonding instantly. Two daggers were a lined on the bottom of the box with Sakura flowers engraved on the blades.

With all this she was ready for the Chunnin exams tomorrow morning and ready for anything that came her way.

A/N: Sorry about that guys, it's a short chapter and I'll update it soon, I'll draw a picture of Sakura in her new attire and post it on Deviant Art for you guys to have a geeze at.


	14. An Appearance

A/N: Wow sorry guys for the long awaited update, you wouldn't believe what happened, I was parked up at a mates place I walk out to my car and boom the back windows freaking broken, my bag was stolen with all my shit in it including my laptop, my I-pod and my school crap including the drawing I did of Sakura in her new outfit. Ah well shit happens and it will be sorted eventually but that is the reason for the late update but do not worry I haven't forgotten about this story, its obvious much loved so here we go.

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**An appearance.**_

Sakura slept an un-satisfying sleep last night, she was warm, peaceful and physically she felt fine but her head not so much, the Chunnin exams were on today and she had never felt so nervous in her life. Sitting on the edge of her bed she ran a hand through her unruly pink locks and sighed heavily, today was going to be a winner, she could just tell. Sarcasm aside today was going to change her life, how the people she knew thought about her and more importantly, what she thought about herself. She stood up in her scantily clad pyjamas and stretched until her bones cracked with another sigh she made her way down the hallway.

"The last shower of my life" she smiled to herself "Well hopefully just this one at least" with the turning of a few knobs the shower shuddered into action and sprayed water into the bottom of the porcelain tub. She undressed and stepped carefully into the shower, relaxing as she felt the hot jets of water spray against her pale skin. As she soaped herself up she wondered about her future, how life would change after these next few days and definitely, for the better, at least she hoped. After a long, alleviating and well-needed shower, she stepped out, dried and retreated to her room to prepare for the oncoming battles ahead. Soon she would be off to start the Chunnin exams...

A bright, blonde head bobbed up and down against the frame of a certain gate way and an orange clad boy spoke up "I wonder where Sakura is, she's not usually late, and where the hell is Kakashi?" He clicked his tongue and turned to his emo appearing friend. "How the hell would I know dobe? Its none of my concern our idiot acquaintance and lazy teacher are late" he kicked a nearby stone and sneered as it dipped into the swishing river and rushed past underfoot.

"Yo!" Sasuke and Naruto looked up from their positions and through the sunlight, they saw their eye curved teacher. The pair pointed at him "You're late!" he chuckled at jumped down "Sorry, there was an old lady struggling with her bags and I just helped her home" the pair rolled their eyes and sighed. Their teacher's visible eye slouched from his happy, hidden smile. "Where's Sakura?" worry set into the trio. "Is she late? Or...?" the two boys shrugged and sat down by the river, their sensei sighed and rubbed his sore eye and felt sorry for his only female student, probably overcome with fear and regret of even thinking excepting the trials of the Chunnin exams.

Silence overcame the scene and anger was begging to overcome Sasuke. Suddenly padding foots steps began to tread towards them and Kakashi looked up from his feet. "Hey guys sorry I'm late!" A pink haired girl with her locks flowing all around her jogged up to the group panting, she was wearing her clan robes that framed her young body, silver arm protectors, white gloves, Greek styles boots and a silver headband. Her long pastel pink hair was tied up in two low ponytails like Tsunade.

Jaws dropped and eyes bogged out "Sakura what are you wearing?" Kakashi felt his fatherly instincts kick in at the sight of her lack of dress. Sakura blushed "It's my clan's uniform, my father left it for me when my powers came through and I became of age" Naruto's eyebrows shot up "Powers?" Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, clenching her hand in front of her that began to glow a soft green and radiated around her.

"Wow" was the simple conclusion the fox boy came to.

A/N: Whoo chapters done, hope you guys enjoyed it, next one should be up soon.


	15. Forest of Death

A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been so long, I've had a lot of requests to get going on this story so here I am, don't worry I haven't bailed on this story I intend to finish it, I've just been so flat out because I've moved out of home and I've been trying to find a job which fucking sucks, anyway, here's the next chapter of the story and again, sorry for the long awaited wait.

_**CHAPTER 15**_

_**The forest of Death.**_

Brown eyes bulged out of their sockets as Shino gazed at the pink haired woman he had been aiding, she was all dressed up in what appeared to be a dancers costume but he knew this was not the case as his eyes slid down to the Haruno symbol on her skirt. He smiled as she spoke to her boisterous team mates that were staring at her in awe as well as her teacher who hadn't yet said goodbye. As if he was afraid to let his lovely pink cheery blossom into the traitorous world of the ninja.

They all stood in waiting at the Forest for their next exam and everyone seemed to be staring at the pink haired goddess in her new attire. And Shino groaned inwardly as he saw Sakura's blonde, long haired friend walk up to her from the side lines with an irritated look on her face. "What the hell fore-head? What are you wearing! Are you trying to steal my Sasuke-kun away from me?" The irate blonde raised a fist in anger as she threw a fit. Sakura rolled her eyes "I'm not trying to steal Sasuke away from you in any way, shape or form okay? For all it's worth you can have him."

With her hands on her hips she confronted her blonde semi-friend for the first time in a long time and finally the girl stomped off back to her squad. Suddenly a poof was heard and after the cloud of smoke dispersed Anko was finally seen standing proudly as usual on the wire fence waiting for everyone to listen up for her orders. "Listen up!" all the Ninja from many different lands stopped their conversations and listened to the scantily clad woman on the fence. Her trench coat swayed in the mid-day air and she began her warning speech "This forest is not going to be an easy exercise, and it will be one of the hardest things you and your team will have ever experienced so if you want to bail out now by all means go."

None of the ninja moved and stared at the woman directing orders. "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." She continued "The aim of this challenged is for each team to collect two scrolls, the scroll Heaven and the scroll of Earth, each team will be given one of these scrolls anonymously and must obtain the other book from another team by any means, once you have both scrolls you are to come to the tower" She pointed to a tower in the distance "And by no means are you allowed to read any of the scrolls, you have five days and I warn you now that this exam will not be easy by any means. You have five days to complete the mission, if you do not have both of the scrolls you will not make it to the next part of the exam." Anko finished and looked among the crowd of young ninja. "And yes, old allies are now enemies to obtain these scrolls" And will a poof and a cloud she was gone.

Naruto turned to Sasuke "So that means out of the twenty-six teams, half and maybe less won't make it past this exam?" Sasuke nodded and Sakura let out a low whistle. Naruto paled slightly but no one noticed. Ibiki raised his arm and spoke with a loud, deep voice "Good luck to everyone here and watch your back!" his arm shot down to his side and with a shout her said "Let the games Begin!"

Ninja of all shapes and sized darted off in blurs into the forest in all different directions while the younger teams consisting of seven, eight, nine and ten stayed behind in awe, looked at each other then darted off into the forest.

A/N: Hey guys next chapter will be up soon!


	16. Alone in the Woods

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I've been really sick as of late. Just found out recently that I'm lactose intolerant, I've given up on looking for a job for a little while because I'm not fit enough so I'm hoping to get some stuff done.

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_**Alone in the Woods**_

It felt like they'd been in the forest for weeks, Sasuke had been bitten by Orochimaru, Naruto was being a spaz as per usual and both are currently under a tree passed out. Sakura was again, the only team mate around to pick up the slack. She sighed as she used a damp flannel to wet their foreheads, hoping in some way it would heal their pain or wake them up. The boys were sweating up a storm and Sasuke didn't look so flash, he was wet and moaning in his unconsciousness, the mark on his neck looked black and angry.

Sakura's ears perked, there were ninja closing in around her, quite a few actually, at least three teams. Time to set up some traps. Soon after the traps were set the three sound Nins from team eleven jumped out from nowhere. "Give us Sasuke!" Sakura grinned and with a quick slice of a Kunai she severed a wire and a tree trunk came hurtling out of the trees. The three sound ninjas swerved out of harm's way and laughed at her meagre attempts to subdue them. "Last time bitch! Give us Sasuke!" Zaku lunged at her and stabbed her in the abdomen, a look of shock tore across her face and with a 'poof' she turned into a log. Zaku growled and looked around trying to find the real woman he was aiming to kill, Sakura swooped down from the trees and gave a swift round house kick to Zaku's face and he hurtled through the air and hit a tree with a sickening crunch. He coughed up a little blood but that didn't stop him.

"If you refuse to give us Sasuke we will not hesitate to kill you!" Kin spoke up and confidentially flicked her long ebony hair over her shoulder. With a hand on her hip she barraged Sakura with an array of shuriken, Sakura flipped back and tossed herself smoothly into the tree tops above her, and with a smirk Kin activated her hidden explosive kunai high in the trees. Sakura's jade eyes widened and instantly her arms whipped around her body to protect herself. With her eyes clenched shut she expected the worse but when she looked up she found herself protected by a large pink sphere. Her jaw dropped, the sphere was made out of different shades of pink and each shade moved with another so it looked like the whole sphere was alive. The smoke cleared around her from the explosion and the three sound nins gawked at her in awe, there she sat, perched up in the tree, completely fine and undamaged from the huge explosion.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji stared in disbelief at their fellow nin and her new found abilities, Shikamaru was the least to say impressed while Choji was just munching away quietly on a bag of chips as he watched the show, Ino of course thought it was just another way for Sakura to try and get Sasuke to fall for her. Ino looked over and Sasuke was passed out on the ground, she gasped, her hero and soon to be boyfriend was lying on the ground defenceless and passed out! What had Sakura done to him? Ino clenched her teeth as she tried to stay quiet and wait for the right moment like Shikamaru had instructed, but it looked like Sakura was doing just find and was appearing to be holding her own.

"Now!" Zaku yelled and all three of the ninja's ran towards the defenceless Sasuke. Sakura screamed "NO! Don't touch him!" and with an outstretched hand towards her teammates she created a pink orb identical to the one she was previously surrounded in. Team eleven stopped and gazed in anger at the new challenge that had opposed them. Zaku was getting pissed off and with a quick flick of his wrists the clothing on his arms flicked up and revealed the many holes that plagued his arms. With a few swift hand signs the holes in his arms blew wind through his hand, blowing Sakura out of the trees and into a small crater in the ground, she groaned in pain but instantly got up and rushed towards her attackers with her hands glowing the same green as her eyes. She fired a green orb at Zaku which sent him flying backwards, and then she fired a pink one at him that glued him to the ground.

His two team mates looked back at him then instantly began their Justus. Sakura sprinted towards the pair when suddenly she was caught by her long tresses in the hand of the enemy. "What beautiful hair" Kin pulled her down so Sakura was sitting on the ground "Gosh I wish I had pretty silky hair like yours, but I use all the time I could be using on my hair to train and better myself." Sakura grunted as she pulled harder on her hair she knew she was going to get scalped if she didn't do anything. With a sly smiled she carefully obtained a kunai from her pouch and as quickly as Kin appeared behind her Sakura dove the kunai into her hair, severing the strands. The trio gasped as Sakura's pink tresses dropped softly to the damp forest ground. With lightning reflexes she swung around and engulfed Kin in a pink bubble which she couldn't escape from. The only ninja left was Dosu and as scary as he looked his eyes looked pretty scared and he ran back into the forest like a coward. Sakura took the last scroll that she needed from Zaku and walked over to her team mates. She opened the last scroll and she and her team were transported out of the forest.

A/N: I'm hoping to get the next chapter done soon, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or things that I should put in the story let me know and I'll take it into consideration.

P.S I'm doing an artwork of Sakura and her new outfit and it will be up soon on DA. The link will be in my profile when it's completed and I'll write it in the author's note of the new chapter!

P.S.S I haven't bailed on this story and I don't intend to.


	17. Ino vs Sakura

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait, my city's been having earthquakes again and It's been absolute hell. And now the rest of the country is being total dicks to us because they think we're draining on the country's economy. So much drama! Anyway here's the next chapter!

_**CHAPTER 17**_

_**Ino vs. Sakura**_

The exam had begun a while ago, Sasuke beat Akado, Shino won against Zaku, Kankuro defeated Tsurugu and now it was my turn to see who I was to battle with, it was a nervous and long wait, as if it took forever for the machine to decide who I was going to verse. But finally the names were chosen.

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka.

My eyes widened, great a fight against my best friend and also my greatest enemy. This was going to be fun; I rolled my eyes as the sarcasm oozed from my thoughts. I sighed as I looked at Ino she was more than ready to fight me, she seemed almost excited as she jumped down into the ring, I closed my eyes to calm myself then followed suit. My father's robes feathering about me as I cut through the air and landed in the ring. Ino stood proudly as she waited for the match to begin.

She stood at the ready and almost defiant of the friend in front of her. And before she knew it the match had begun.

"Do you think your something special in that new robe of yours Haruno?" Ino raised her eyebrows. Sakura stood up straight moving her stray strands of hair out of the way as she did so. "Not special, just new and improved."

Up in the stands Shino watched with interest and amusement as the two girls bickered. Suddenly the match was declared and the two friends got into their fighting stances. Ino lunged at Sakura and Sakura began to fire up her brand new weapons. She clenched her fists, brought her closed hands together and enter twined her knuckles, two bright pink orbs encased her hands and slowly merged into one huge pink orb, when it was finally to her liking she launched it at the blonde who was still coming towards her in midair. Ino's eyes widened as a huge pink orb came hurtling towards her, before she knew it she was floating in a bubble, she floated on the spot. Her dress waved around her body as well as her long her currently bound in places with a hair tie she suddenly realized it, this…thing Sakura just put her in has absolutely no gravity in it.

She felt sick with no gravity. Her Shuriken and Kunai floated out of her pouch and floated around her. With a quick movement of her hands and a grunt Sakura sent the bubble flying to her left and it crashed into a wall. The bubble popped and Ino fell out of it onto the hard, stone ground. Her weapons clattered at her side as the fell from the safety of the anti gravity bubble. Ino coughed and grabbed her weapons, with a flick of her wrist she sent the hurtling towards the pinkette. Sakura raised a single hand and encased the weapons in a green aura. She rotated her hand which caused the mid air weapons to turn on the spot and she sent them flying back at Ino. Ino's eyes widened and she jumped into the air and dodged. The weapons were going so fast the left holes in the wall behind Ino and encased themselves in large trees outside the building. Ino looked at her friend in shock; Sakura held her hands up above her head and charged up her hands. Her long haired friend saw the perfect opportunity and formed her hands into a triangular shape.

"Mind transfers no jutsu!" She yelled and Sakura froze in place, her pink orbs slowly disappearing. Ino's body slumped and dropped onto the floor. Sakura looked blank as she stood on the spot; suddenly a new life came into her eyes and a smug smiled spread across her face, she laughed manically and dropped one of her hands. "I, Sakura Haruno-" before Ino could finish her sentence she was stopped by Inner Sakura "What the FUCK do you think _you're _doing PIG?" this new black chakra screamed at the intruder in her domain. Ino yelled and covered her new ears. "Sakura, what the hell! This voice?" she screamed in pain and found herself being thrown by some sort of new found force back into her own body.

Ino's eyes snapped open in pain; she held her head and grimaced as she felt her mind and soul fitting back into the right places within her body. She gagged at the feeling that arose from the abrupt return to her temple. She swallowed the bile and managed to get to her feet. Sakura was furious after her best friend used her family jutsu on her. Sakura snapped back into reality and looked damn furious. "How dare you!" Her short pink locks fluttered around her head as the charged with chakra. She blinked; her eyes turned a fierce bright green. She raised he arms straight in front of her body and held her palms out vertical. Butterflies, florescent pink and green shot out from her hands, Ino was blinded by the colours and all she felt was fluttering wings against her pale skin and kissing her face with their antenna. Suddenly the insects were gone and Sakura had charged her body up. From her hands she shot out pink orbs the size of tennis balls at Ino, Ino winced, the felt as hard as tennis balls too. She was hammered by the orbs of chakra.

She managed to dodge and ran towards her friend, her hand in a fist aimed at Sakura's face. Just before the punch hit, Sakura put a shield orb around her, the blow was absorbed and Ino was left standing on the spot flabbergasted.

A/N: I'm back into it. Let me know, should the match be a tie like in the anime or should Sakura fuck her shit up! Till next update. Oh btw the picture of Sakura in her outfit is up on my DA account, the link is in my profile on my DA account.


	18. Realizations

A/N: Hey guys, here's another update, hope you're enjoying the story.

_**CHAPTER 18**_

_**Realizations**_

A huge, feral grin spread across Sakura's face as she saw Ino's intense look of shock. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, this battle was getting far more interesting than he expected. Ino jumped back to a safe distance as Sakura dropped the pink orb that surrounded her. The blonde ninja removed a kunai from her waist pouch and kept it close. Suddenly the pinkette launched at her, her fist charged with her new and strange green chakra, Ino dodged just in time and Sakura punched a huge, body sized crater into the ground below her. Ino gritted her teeth, this was going to be a far more difficult battle than she had realized.

Again she landed a safe distance away and Sakura recovered from her jump and stood up in the middle of her Sakura-made crater, strong and defiant.

The Aburame boy watched with rising interest as Sakura got more and more into the battle against her best friend. He somehow managed to hold back a groan as she darted forward, her new, pure, white robes fluttering around her alluringly as she darted through the air. He saw for a split second as her tongue dipped out to lick her lips. Her sexy, glossy, pouting, pink lips; he bit his bottom lip in frustration, god how he wanted to take her right then and there Shino's hands fisted in his pockets and he clenched his eyes shut from behind his dark circular glasses.

Sakura grit her teeth as she dodged another kunai from Ino. Her fight was lacking, she didn't know why but concluded it had something to do with the fact she felt like utter shit. She felt nauseous and her back hurt like someone was puncturing it with a thousand kunai. She staggered a bit as she avoided another mobile object, this time an exploding kunai paired with a shuriken. She nodded in agreement with her inner; she had to finish this thing quickly. Putting all her effort into her finishing move she slowly breathed in a lung full of air.

She didn't know if the was going to work but it didn't hurt to try. Calming her mind and feeling a familiar flutter within her soul. The same familiar flutter that had started all this. She hummed to herself as butterflies began unfurling and flying out of her mouth at some rapid rate. Ino grimaced as a mass of butterflies came her way. What was Sakura up to, she couldn't guess but she knew it wasn't good.

From the stands Shino smiled, she'd finally learnt to control her new ability, he was really impressed and he hardly helped, she had done it all by herself but in the end she was the only one who could. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he watched the scene below him unfold further and further.

Ino was incased in butterflies, she couldn't see anything! She panicked as she struggled to get out of the cloud to pestering insects. But it was all too late; splitting the middle of the cloud was Sakura, flying through who delivered a punch directly into the side of the over- confident blonde's face.

The female member of team ten went soaring through the air and hit a nearby wall, finally sliding down it and landing on the ground unconscious. The match was called in Sakura's favour and she couldn't believe it, she had beaten Ino, for the first time in history she had beaten Ino at something. Her green eyes lit up as she slumped to the floor and threw her arms up the air in sheer joy at her accomplishment. Everyone in the stands was shocked or aroused, namely Shino but he hid it well. Kakashi's jaw nearly hit the floor; Naruto nearly fell over the rail, even Gaara had raised an eyebrow at the...strangeness of this battle and the winning girl who was currently sitting on the floor basking in the pleasure of winning her first battle by herself.

Suddenly she cried out in pain and hunched forward. Her butterflies fluttered around her in what seemed like joy, but why would her bugs be joyous at the fact their master was doubled over in pain? Sakura's yelps of pain rapidly turned into screams and her bugs began to act more erratically. Naruto jumped over the stands "Sakura!" he yelled out to her but she blocked him off from her with a pink shield. He bashed on the shield with his bare hands "Let me in Sakura, I can help!" She shook her head from inside her bubble and cried as she uncontrollably clawed at her back flesh and blood being forced under her nails as she racked them across her shoulders.

Blood trickled down her flawed porcelain skin and stained her white robes. Ino had woken up at this point and watched in utter horror and she saw her best friend mutilate herself in front of everyone and they all could do nothing. She drunkenly ran up to Sakura in the pink shield and got to her eye level. "Let your best friend help you out Sakura!" Sakura momentarily looked up and started to cry, she let the bubble shield go and flopped lifelessly into Ino's arms crying out uncontrollably.

Shino jumped down into the arena as well and ran over to the two girls. When he got close enough he was shocked to see something moving under the skin of Sakura's back. Ino looked up to him as if to ask 'what's going on, what do I do?' but he had no idea what to do. He gingerly touched her back; she arched away from his touch and yelped in pain. Ino had to hold her friends hands to stop her from ripping the flesh from her back.

Sakura's back made a horrid crunching sound and she gagged from the pain. Her eyes became lidded and her back split open, blood shooting on the ground around her and up the side of Shino's jacket. Shino grabbed onto her arm to help Ino with the weight of her friend. Two huge…limbs began to unfurl from the paralyzed pinkette. Shino's eyes widened in realization, she had just sprouted wings, they looked like that of a bird but the…feathers? They looked like that of an insect. They were coated in a layer of thick, red blood that dripped onto the ground. Sakura drooped into her friend's arms and finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

The silver haired jounin jumped down and called out for a medic and a stretcher. Shino began to see the colour in Sakura's new limbs coming though the blood. Each feather was pink and green all over-lapping and meshing together. From what he could tell they were also slightly see-through and he knew once they were cleaned up they were going to be beautiful, he hopped that Sakura would think the same of them when she finally did wake up.

A/N: whew hope you guys enjoyed it, gave it what you guys wanted but also gave it a bit of a twist. I'm a review whore so you guys better review. I should be updating soon.


	19. Unveiled

A/N: OH HAI! Here's an update.

_**CHAPTER 19**_

_**Unveiled **_

She blinked her eyes as she adjusted to the sunlight streaming through her window. Then it hit her, pain everywhere, her limbs her eyes and of course her back the most. Never in her life had she experienced so much pain. She cringed and tried to hold in her screams, she bit down on her pillow and let all the pain inside her be muffled by the hard, white pillow. Then it hit her. This wasn't her bed and this wasn't her soft baby blue pillow. And why was she laying face down, she always slept on her back or curled up her side in a ball. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. All this was very strange; she tried to get up to look around but stopped suddenly as she felt lightning shocks of pain rocket through her back. She flopped back down onto the creaking bed with a huff.

What the hell had happened as far as she could remember she had won the match against Ino. Then she had grown wings but she was sure that was a dream, there was no way that could happen in real life…could it? He eyes widened, well that fact would explain why she was kitted up in a hospital on a terribly stained, small hospital bed. Slowly as not to shock herself she turned her head over her shoulder and low and behold there was a pair of brand new huge wings. Coloured the same colour as her new abilities, pink and green. Great how more difficult could things get? They were relatively healed surprisingly after they had burst from her back in such a violent way.

Sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and knitting her eyebrows once again she clenched her back muscles and attempted to do something with these new wings. She got more than she bargained for. The wings shot open, knocking over a nearby vase, a chair and smashing the window. She cringed and muttered a few curses even Kakashi would widen a visible eye at. She waited for the hurried steps of nurses but they never came. She shrugged, sweet as, less shit for her deal with. Sakura stumbled as she got out of bed. Like hell she was going to stay cooped up in this little room.

It wasn't completely dark outside, so it was probably around five or six in the evening. She managed to change clothes; her dress didn't really fit over her wings so she just put on her black shorts, her ninja sandals and her white training bra so it looked like she wasn't going out of her way to reveal her…jugs. She frowned sadly, realizing she didn't have much to show anyway. After finally being ready she looked out the window, there were quite a few people still out but damn she was hungry. But she still didn't want to go out in the open with her new addition as of yet. She needed a big baggy coat. She as contemplating wrapping a bed sheet around her shoulders but that would just be painfully obvious.

Suddenly she heard loud footsteps in the hallway, definitely a man. She opened her door slightly and poked her head out; it was Ibiki the Leaf interrogator wearing a huge overcoat. Sakura cracked a devious grin that was exactly what she needed. It would definitely look silly but nowhere near as silly as a big white, billowing bed sheet. "Ibiki-san!" She called out after him he spun around on the spot to look at the pink haired girl.

"Haruno-san, what can I do for you?" he raised an eyebrow. The youngins' tended to stay away from him, being all ominous and threatening not to mention being the head interrogator.

Sakura scratched her head feebly "Weird question but could I borrow your coat?" she chuckled out loud at how strange her request was.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow "What the hell for?" she bit her lip; damn she had never thought of an excuse, could she trust Ibiki with her probably well known secret? Well even though he was a bit nasty in the exams he seemed like a good, honest Shinobi. She sighed heavily and stepped out of the doorway, Ibiki's eyes widened, so it was true what the hokage had been saying. Without uttering a word he spun his huge jacket off his shoulders with a blush and threw it towards her. She caught it with a grateful look, "I want it back later!" he called out as he rounded a corner. She nodded with a content smile on her gleeful face. It really was a huge jacket; it even scraped on the ground as she walked but it was better than nothing.

Sneaking out of the hospital was the easy part she had concluded, escapading through the town with people looking at you as you flaunt Ibiki's jacket was another. A few ninja even asked her if she was wearing Ibiki's interrogation cloak she just smiled and sort of…ran away. It was the best she could do, and now she knew what the smell was. But the only thing on her mind now was that she needed nourishment. That's when she saw it, Naruto's usual restaurant Ichiraku but today it was her's, she jumped up onto a seat and waited for Teuchi to ask her for her order. "Hello Sakura! It's strange to see you here without your team." He suddenly noticed her new digs "I like your jacket Sakura" he smiled and she smiled shyly back "Could I get a Pork miso ramen?" he nodded in reply and she sat patiently. Almost five minutes later she was presented with a beautifully presented dish fit for a king and she devoured it like a pig. She felt like she hadn't eaten for days, little did she know she was probably right.

She smiled widely and patted her fully tummy with an open palm. She sat for a while just staring at things, random ninja, kids with their parents so on so forth, when she suddenly heard familiar faces from around the corner. It was all her friends from the exams, including Shino. She hoped they wouldn't recognize her, but she forgot at the time she had bright pink hair that was original only to her. She clenched her eyes shut, hoping that they'd walk on by.

Shino's bugs began acting up, he frowned. What was it this time? His eyes widened, apparently Sakura was nearby, his calm exterior stayed the same but underneath his dark, circular shades his eyes were darting all over the street to find his love. And that's when he saw it, a tiny girl hunched over a counter wearing a black jacket that was fifty sizes too big for her with bright pink hair. Sakura turned her head slightly and looked over at Shino who had tilted his glasses down to make eye contact with her. She could see his slightly smug smile brimming under his jacket collar. That's when she got the feeling that she should run, but she knew he wanted her too, that he wanted the thrill of the chase so she tried to stay put. Then suddenly out of nowhere her bright orange team mate jumped up "Sakura-Chan!" She back flipped off her seat, her borrowed jacket billowing around her as she did so.

Sakura briefly looked over at her friends; they looked at her with wide eyes. She thought she knew what they were thinking, that she was disgusting, a freak. Ten-Ten stepped back as if she was terrified of the pink haired girl. And so she should be, Sakura was furious at how childish her friends were being, Shino included. The last thing she wanted was a pervert chasing after her after all the crap she had been through recently. Even Gaara was giving her a strange look.

Sakura slipped the jacket off her shoulder, tear in her eyes. "Does my appearance shock you?" She asked aloud to everyone. Shino smiled under his collar, it didn't shock him, more aroused him, but he definitely wasn't going to say that out loud. Clenching her back muscles she flared out her wings for the second time that night. The pink and green feathers were glossy and shiny and just incredible, they glistened in the light of the street and each one looked alive. Shino felt a twang in his heart, tears flowed freely down her face, but she wasn't sobbing, she didn't have her face all scrunched up like most people do when they cry. She was crying proudly.

"I didn't ask for any of this." She shrugged, mostly admitting the fact to herself. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Suddenly she jumped up on the spot, anything that touched her wings she could feel and someone was touching her wings. She looked down it was Konohamaru he was feeling up her wings with glee. "They're so soft! And shiny and pretty!" he mashed his face into her wings and breathed in deeply. "Moegi! Udon! Come and see Sakura's wings!" two new faces appeared from around the side of Ichiraku and darted over to Sakura "Oh Sakura, they're so pretty!" Moegi said and she slid her hand down her wings. Konohamaru looked up at Sakura "I'm sorry about what I said before the chunnin exams, you're not ugly." Sakura wrapped all three of the young ninja up in a huge hug and thanked them all for treating her so nicely.

Udon blushed "You shouldn't cover them up in this big ugly jacket" he said, pointing to the new jacket she had acquired. "Who's is it anyway?" a huge shadow loomed over the small group and a bellowing voice was heard "It's mine" the kids screamed in terror as Ibiki leant down to pick up his jacket, he dusted it off with one of his huge hands and looked expectantly at Sakura "Thank you Ibiki-san" she bowed her head "Anytime Haruno-san." He smiled and patted her head, he knew she would hate it and find it demeaning, but he needed to get it out of the way before these kids got big enough to beat him up.

Ino walked up to her best friend "What in the hell are you wearing?" she crinkled her nose at Sakura's black pants and sports bra. Sakura blushed, regretting that Ibiki took her only coverage "We need to find you some new clothes." Sakura scratched her head and nodded. Ino dragged her off to get her something more suitable to wear and Shino followed like a good bitch. (Sorry couldn't resist)

A/N: Okay hope you guys enjoyed the latest installment. I'll be onto the next chapter in a few days.


End file.
